Diamond in the sky
by EmilyElizabeth123
Summary: Sian Diamond arrives. she doesn't know what she's let herself in for. Will her & Jez get over the obstacles they face? Will Michael seduce Sian & make her fall for him & leave Jez? Will a heartbreaking moment tear them apart forever? What will happen to the Sian, Jez & Michael love triangle? R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- **_This fanfiction will include, all characters from Waterloo Road, past and present, but will mostly have Sian in it. As most storylines will revolve around her. Enjoy! (I dont know if it'll be a one shot or more, I'll see what I can do with it) _

Sian Diamond, a sassy, sexy, science teacher. It was the start of a new term, and her first day in Waterloo Road. She never knew what gonna be in store for her. She didn't realise for a moment, what she had gotten herself into. This was all to come in the coming days of being a teacher. For now she thought the school was alright. Sian stepped out of her car, heels first, legs and then stepped out. She was dressed in Jimmy Choo's, a maxi dress, with a little black cardi to keep her shoulders warm. She made her way to the staffroom but heard a voice shouting her, she looked up and there was Michael, standing on the steps, looking at her. Her and Michael had a secret past that no one knew about. Not even Jez. Her newly married husband.

"Welcome Sian!" Smiled Michael.

"Hey" Smiled back Sian.

"Let's get you settled in." Said Michael.

"Michael, it's a school, I know my way around, remember? I came here for my interview and got a tour, I think I can remember where my room is and the staffroom" Sian replied to him.

Sian made her way to the staffroom, as she walked up there she looked at herself in one of the classroom windows, made sure her hair was neat and her makeup was nice. She opened the door to the staffroom and walked in with a smile on her face. She saw Jez, her husband, walked up to him and smiled.

"Jez, sorry I'm late" Sian told Jez.

"Don't worry about it, I was just about to say to everyone who you are to me if that's alright with you?" Jez replied.

"That's fine by me" Sian smiled and stroked Jez's arm with a twinkle in her eye.

Jez called everyone to a silence, and started his speech.

"Right, everyone, I have an announcement to make, you know how me and Sian have been going out with each other for a few years, well the last time you saw us we were still boyfriend and girlfriend, well, we got married in the holidays, it was just a small ceremony, but there you have it, you now have a married young couple working at this school."Jez announced, proudly.

"Oh good God, more domestics then, we can't wait till everything goes belly up and there's arguments here and there" Grantly muttered.

"What was that?" Sian asked Grantly.

"Oh nothing, is that the time, the bells going to go any minute, best get to my classroom" Grantly said, picked up his suitcase and walked out the room.

"Ignore them babe" Jez told Sian.

"Don't worry, I will. It's not just him though is it? We have Maddie and Zach to worry about aswel.. They still dont accept us because of everything that happened with their mum, they think I stole you from her but you had the choice, and you chose me, right?"

"And it was the best decision of my life" Jez smiled and kissed Sian. "Come on, lets part ways and do our jobs"

They both left and went to their rooms and waited for all the pupils to arrive, Sian was dreading it, her first day on a term in a new school. She had to no idea what expect because all schools were different.

All the children arrived for their first Science lesson of the term, Sian stood there and watched them all pile in, in the class with everyone else was Finn Sharkey, Trudi Siddiqui, Maddie Diamond and Lauren Andrews, plus many more.

"Right, guys, settle down please!" Sian shouted over all this chaos, she had to keep shouting it until they all fell in silence.

"Miss, who are you?" Finn laughed.

"Well if you let me get a word in edgeways I'll explain that now" Explained Sian. "My name is Mrs Diamond, I'm the new Science teacher and will be your teacher for the whole of the term and hopefully more terms to come"

"Diamond?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Diamond. Why?" Sian asked.

"Oh, no reason." Finn laughed and turned to look at Maddie who was sitting there with her head down.

"Psst, Maddie, isn't your dad called Diamond aswel? Don't tell me this new Science teacher is your step mum?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes she is, and so what about it?" Maddie whispered.

Finn turned around and started the spread it all around the school. Sian carried on teaching to everyone. When the lesson was almost over, she told everyone to pack up and go but asked Maddie to stay behind for a chat.

"Maddie, before you go please may I have a word?" Sian asked.

"Course, but make it quick, I have to get to English."

Sian looked at Maddie. "Just because I'm working here doesn't mean you have to like me because let's face it, we all know you don't. I'm just here doing my job, that's all."

"Oh alright, can I go now?" Maddie didn't look half interested.

"Sure" Sian said, she knew she would get nowhere with her and Maddie.

The day was almost to end, Sian's day was a nightmare, she hoped tomorrow would be better. She looked for Jez in the staffroom and found him.

"Jez, I've had the worst day!" Sian exclaimed to him.

"Aw beautiful, what's happened?" Jez asked, sympathetic.

"Everything, Maddie still won't accept that I'm part of the family, that Finn Sharkey is one annoying pupil, I don't see how people can put him with him" Sian moaned.

"Well we only have the end of the day assembly to get through now and then we can go home" Jez said, with a smile.

They made their way to the assembly and sat down, Michael the head teacher, made his speech about the new term and how it would be the best term without any drama, but what did he know? It's Waterloo Road, of course there's gonna be drama.


	2. Chapter 2

_*New day, new start* _Sian thought to herself whilst waking up next to Jez.

Jez woke up, looked at the time and shot of the bed, it was 6:30am and he just realised that he had to be in school by half past 7 because he had to arrange his first lesson for P.E, he was meant to do it yesterday before he came home but he was that tired he couldn't be bothered. So he shot up and jumped in the shower.

Sian went into the bathroom in just her dressing gown, she was getting ready for work, she didn't have to be there till 8:15am but since Jez was up she didn't see the point in going back to sleep.

"Jez" Sian said in a soft voice with a glisten in her eyes. "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh baby, I would love you too but I have to shoot, I'll leave the shower running for you though" Jez jumped out the shower, grabbed his towel, before he went out the room he looked at Sian, pulled her into a tight hug, gripped her so tight and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much" Jez whispered in Sian's ears whilst pulling her into a hug with his hands around her waist. "I better finish getting ready" Jez said, whilst planting a long kiss on Sian's forehead.

"I love you too" Sian said with a smile, watching Jez get ready. She couldn't believe her luck, she had Jez, he was the hottest and fittest teacher in the school she thought. All the pupils she teaches at school always go on about him and she always listens in and thinks to herself how lucky she is and smiles.

"Right, baby, I'm going now, I'll see you at school yeah?"Jez popped his round the door, Sian was in her underwear and Jez was just staring in awe, Sian was so beautiful, he thought to himself. Sian had her t-shirt in her hand before pulling it over and going over to Jez.

"Okay sexy" Sian winked, and kissed him on the lips.

Just as Sian was about to pull away, Jez pulled her closer.

"Don't you mean you're the sexy one?" Jez winked.

"No I meant you" Sian smiled.

They were pulled in a tight hug, but Jez really had to go. He again, planted a kiss on his wives lips and rushed off, grabbed both sets of keys and rushed out the door. Sian heard the car jetting off, she thought to herself for him to be careful because it was raining quite heavily outside for saying it was meant to be sunny.

"Madi! Zack! Time to get up!" Sian shouted in the hallway, the time was 7:45, Zack was up and about in the bathroom all ready, Sian knew this because she heard the bathroom door slam shut. Madi was still in bed, Sian quickly pulled on her pencil skirt, her hair and makeup was already done. She managed to get her other pair of Jimmy Choo's on before heading into Madi's room.

"MADI! Wake up! Now! You're gonna be late!" Sian screeched at Madi who just turned over in bed.

"Ugh, go away Sian" Madi mumbled.

Sian pulled the covers off her and Madi jumped up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Madi shouted.

"You're gonna be late, get up, dressed now! Otherwise you're walking to school!"

"I'm not walking to school! I'll go with dad!"

"You're dad left ages ago, he had a lesson plan to plan, get up now, this is your last chance!"

"Fine!" Madi shouted.

Zack was downstairs getting his breakfast, Sian followed him down there and a few minutes later Madi eventually made herself be known, she stopped down the stairs and just slumped onto the breakfast bar.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Sian asked Madi politely.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Madi replied.

"Right then, Zack are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready" Zack replied.

"Here the keys, both you and Madi get in the car, I just need to get my bag then I'll be there" Sian answered.

Zack and Madi made their way to the car, Madi had a mischievous idea in her head, she told Zack but he didn't let her have the keys to the car. Sian was on her way, she locked the door and got in the car.

"Seatbelts on?" She asked.

"Yeah" Both Madi and Zack said in sync.

Sian set off in the car, there were road works which took up a lot of time and mad Sian curse at the workmen, Madi laughed and just muttered to herself. She put in her headphones and ignored anything Sian had to say.

They arrived safely at school, Sian parked up the car and Madi shot out when she saw Trudi.

"Madi!" Sian shouted but Madi didn't listen, she ran up and hugged Trudi, they both walked into school and went to form, Trudi waited for Madi even though she was meant to be in from but she wanted to wait for her friend.

"Zack, run along to form okay, I just have to get my stuff out of the car for first lesson with you and the rest of the class" Sian said.

"Are you sure you dont want any help?" Zack asked.

"No, but thankyou Zack, now get to form" Sian smiled.

"Alright" Zack replied and walked off to lesson.

Sian opened her boot, took out all she needed, closed the boot and walked off. It was the start of a new day but Sian didn't feel too good, she knew there was this bug going round the school, she put her boxes on the steps and composed herself, she breathed deeply and went to her lesson.

"Right! Everyone settle down! Please be seated!" Sian shouted to her class which included Madi, Trudi and Finn.

"Woah, calm down miss..." Finn laughed.

"I am" Sian tutted.

"Everyone, get out your class notes from last week and answer these questions which I will write on the board in a minute, if you don't have your notes I'd let you to get out a text book and look through them" Sian told the class.

Sian was feeling lightheaded, she picked up her whiteboard pen and started to write the questions on the board. She could feel her eyes going dizzy, and blurry, she tried to fight it off but all of sudden the pen slipped from her hand and she had to get her balance by holding onto the board.

"Miss, are you alright?" Trudi shouted above all the noise of everyone talking.

Sian turned round and held onto her desk.

"I'll be fine, just feeling a little..." She trailed off before falling to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss!" Trudi ran up to Sian who was out cold on the floor, "Madi, go get someone!"

Madi laughed, "She's faking it, she'll be fine"

"Finn? Please!" Finn saw everything was serious, and rushed to get Mr. Clarkson, Tom ran into the class and told Finn to get Jez. Jez rushed by the side of Sian.

"Tom, are you on a free?" Jez asked.

"Yes I am, don't worry, I'll look after her class" Tom replied.

Jez slowly picked Sian up with her arms wrapped around his neck, Madi looked up and saw that Sian wasn't faking it and started to look worried. Jez took her to her office and laid her down on the settee that was in there.

Sian was spark out, Jez dialled the paramedics on his phone, they didn't take their time in getting here, before you knew it the paramedics were here, about to make sure Sian was okay.

"Is she okay? She's gonna be okay? Isn't she?" Jez mumbled and stammered.

"Calm down, who are you to her?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I'm her husband" Jez replied.

"What's her name?"

"This is Sian, Sian Diamond"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there, hang on, I'll get a pupil who was there"

Jez saw Trudi going to her next lesson, he stopped her in the corridor.

"Trudi, I need a word, come into Sian's office please" Jez asked her.

"Sure, Madi, I'll catch you up okay?" Trudi said.

"Okay" Madi mumbled.

Jez took Trudi into Sian's office, Trudi just saw Sian lying there unconscious being checked over by the paramedics.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Trudi asked in shock.

"She's gonna be fine" Said the paramedic. "What happened, Trudi?"

"I didn't see much, I just saw her clutching the whiteboard, I asked her if she was okay and she turned around, she was about to say something but she fell to the floor, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, are you sure she's going to be alright?" Trudi said with a tremor in her voice.

"Yes, she's going to be fine" the paramedic smiled. "That's a first, a pupil being worried for a teacher, I thought all pupils were meant to hate teachers."

"Oh, well. It's just I trust Mrs Diamond, I can tell her anything" Trudi replied.

Just as she said that, Sian's eyes flickered open, she was groggy, and tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up, just yet, you're gonna be fine, you must have caught this bug that has been going round, you've got all the symptoms, dizziness, lightheaded, nauseous.. But don't worry, you'll be fine to work all day but when you get home, make sure you get a lot of sleep" The paramedic told Sian, just as she was about to go back to the car.

"Thankyou, so much" Sian smiled.

Sian saw Trudi there and looked at her, she smiled, she remembered how Trudi was the one who got everyone moving and told everyone to get help.

"Jez, you best go to your lesson, I have double Science anyway with Trudi, I'll be fine now" Sian smiled at Jez.

"Trudi, look away for a second yeah?" Jez laughed, Trudi turned her back.

Jez helped Sian sit up and kissed her on the lips, Trudi laughed and smiled when she realised what they were doing. She didn't mind it though, love is just a thing that people do.

"Okay, thankyou" Smiled Jez. "Sian, I'll see you later" as Jez walked out the door, he mouthed _I love you _to Sian. Sian just sat there and giggled.

"Thankyou Trudi, it means alot to have a pupil as kind as you" Sian stood up but Trudi looked worried so went over to Sian and put her arm around her.

"Are you sure you're able to do this?" Trudi asked her teacher.

"The doctor said I was fine to get back to work, don't worry about me, even though I know you do" Sian smiled. "Come on, let's go face the music"

Trudi held Sian steady as she was walking, she was capable of doing a lesson as long as she didn't have to move about much so she hoped that the class would be all quiet but she knew that wouldn't happen with Finn and Madi in her class.

Sian and Trudi made their way to the door of the classroom, Trudi opened the door and saw Tom.

"Sir, you can go now, Miss is back now" Trudi told Tom.

"Thankyou Trudi, Sian are you okay?" Tom looked concerned.

"I'm fine, ready to roll back to work" Sian laughed. "Thankyou for all your help Trudi, you can sit down." Sian smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes thankyou"

"No worried" Trudi sat down next to Madi.

"You're such a teacher's pet" Madi whispered Trudi.

"No, I'm not" Trudi said back to Madi.

"Yeah you are, who else walks in with their teacher hanging onto them? Just you."

"Miss was ill, so I helped her back to the class, you should have some more respect towards your stepmum, she's always there for you but you just throw it all back in her face, she's dead nice and you give her nothing back, I'd be happy if Mrs Diamond was my stepmum." Trudi ranted on to Madi.

Madi huffed away and stared at Sian and Tom talking.

"Alright, I'll see you later then in the staffroom?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, thankyou for taking over the class" Sian smiled and went to the desk to get out her pen and started from where she left off.

Half an hour later, the questions were up on the board, all the pupils were sitting down getting on with the questions, but Madi was just sat there, doing nothing.

"Madi?" Sian asked.

"Yeah?" Madi mumbled.

"Have you done these questions?"

"I've done 6 of them, aint that enough?" Madi back chatted.

"No, please do the rest of the questions like everyone else. "

"But I don't want too"

"I'll tell you dad"

"Tell him, I dont care, what's he gonna do, ground me?" Everyone laughed.

The break bell rang and everyone got up and shot out off the room. Trudi went up to Sian.

"Miss, are you okay?" Sian was fighting back the tears.

"I'll be fine, if you see Jez, sorry, Mr. Diamond, can you tell him to meet me here?"

"Of course I will" Trudi replied and walked off.

Jez arrived at Sian's classroom to where she found Sian in tears. Jez went up to her and pulled her into a tight hug to which Sian responded by pushing her head into his shoulder. She cried into him and Jez just held her.

"Baby, whats up?" Jez soothed.

"I'll be fine, I will."

"Is it Madi?"

"It's always Madi, you know she hates me!" Sian said through teary eyes.

"She doesn't, she just loves to wind people up"

"People? It's always me. She makes everyone laugh at me and I just have sit there and take it and I can't anymore. Jez, I can't!" Sian snapped.

"Baby, it's okay" Jez soothed, again.

Sian and Jez just sat there, they eventually moved and Sian wiped her eyes, and walked to the staffroom, they met everyone in there, Jez got chatting to Tom, so Sian made herself comfortable on the sofa, Jez walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, okay. That's all that matters" Jez whispered.

"I love you too." Sian whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning arrived; Sian looked at her alarm and turned over to see Jez still fast asleep, she remembered that he didn't have any lessons till midday today. She envied him but it was a good time for her to go and see a doctor. After the way she fainted a few days ago she knew it must of been more than just a faint, even though the paramedic said she was fine and didn't say anything else. She had to stop thinking about this, because she really wasn't ready for anything else!

"Jez, I'm getting up now, I'll see you at school yeah?" Sian turned to him and kissed his shoulder.

Jez just mumbled and went back to sleep, Sian laughed and got up. She had to find her clothes and shoes, she didn't have a clue to what to wear, which was unlike her because she usually has her outfit sorted the night before she does anything. Eventually she found this pretty black dress, and her black, 4 inch heel shoes, she looked at herself in the mirror, got her makeup and blackened her eyes, and painted her lips a berry colour. She had to hold onto the mirror for a while as she went dizy. She just brushed it off and carried on. She thought to herself that she shouldn't drive in this state but she had no choice, Jez had his own car and she had hers.

Sian shouted upstairs "BYE JEZ!" she waited a bit but she didn't hear anything back, *sleeping like a baby* she thought to herself. Madi and Zack we're already out the door which was really unlike them, but they had this event coming up, Zack was on the team for football and Madi was helping doing costumes for a play which was coming up. She grabbed her car keys and her coat and shot out the door, it was 8:40, she was late! She usually left the house at 8:15am, that funny turn must of been longer than she thought. She rushed out the door and headed to work.

As she headed out the door she felt a bit light headed, she thought maybe she shouldn't go into work and just call in sick and tell Jez she had a bug going round or something, but then that would make things look more suspicious and make all the students especially all the mouthy students who hung around with Madi, think that she is pregnant, when she has no idea if that's the case or not. So off she went, she grabbed her car keys and shot off to work. She was late as it is!

She got to work for 9am, she made it to the school and now she had to make it to her class. She was so late. She walked through the doors and everyone stared at her. Madi was the first to speak.

"Miss, how come you're late? Got something to tell us?" Madi laughed.

"No I haven't Madi, I left the house late because I couldn't find my shoes and you would know all about that, wouldn't you?' Sian looked over, unimpressed.

"No miss" she laughed again. "Okay, I do but it was a joke, Zack was in on it too, no one likes you at home apart from dad!" Madi said with a tone of voice. "You spoiled everything, you know."

Everyone looked over at Sian and smirked, apart from Trudi, she was the only one with sympathy for her teacher, she didn't go over but she looked at Sian and smiled, Sian knew Trudi didn't have anything against her, and even though she didn't smile back, Trudi knew she was grateful.

The class got going and everyone did experiments, Sianhad to sit down because she could feel herself going dizzy. Sian put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it. Trudi was the first one to notice.

"Miss?" Trudi asked.

"Yes Trudi" Sian asked.

"I forgot how to do this bit in the experiment, can you show me?"

"Of course" Sian smiled and got up, she was feeling a bit better but not much, and it was only 10am, double Science always dragged a bit"

"Oh this is the tricky bit, all you have to do is put the powder in there and pull this so this liquid can run down like so, got it?" Sian laughed.

"Thankyou Miss" Trudi smiled. "Are you alright by the way, before I called you I saw you sit down, like you were about to faint or something"

"I'm fine, thankyou for your concern" Sian smiled.

Trudi smiled back and carried on with her experiment. Madi came over.

"Look at you, sucking up to the teachers, what makes you so special to everyone else hey, you get all the attention you need and ask for, you're stuck up Miss Diamond's arse!" Madi said with a raised voice so that everyone could hear her, even Sian.

"Madi! Do you have something you wish to share with everyone since you were talking ever so loudly?" Sian mentioned.

Madi piped down a bit and looked at Sian. "No miss" Madi spoke.

That was unlike Madi, Sian thought it was a bit suspicious but she didn't say anything just yet. She had her own problems to worry about.

As the lesson ended, Sian was feeling relived, it was lunch time! Even though she didn't feel up to eating anything, she felt so shaky and ill but she to carry onto the end of the day. She didn't see the point in going home at 12pm when she only had about 3 hours left of the day.

"Sian!" Michael called her from the corridor just as she left her room for the staffroom.

"Yes Michael" Sian answered, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" She replied. "Now come on, tell me what you were going to say?" Sian looked at him, she knew he was unimpressed.

"There's a staff meeting..." Sian heard the first line and knew exactly how it was going to end, she looked even more unimpressed and unsteady on her feet, she needed to sit down. "And I would like you to attend" Michael finished.

"Michael, I know you like me to attend everything like staff meetings and parents evenings and everything else but could you please ask someone else? Because I really don't feel up to it all" Sian replied, with a snap in her voice.

"Sian, I need you to attend and that is final, it's a very important meeting and every staff member has to come!" Michael snapped back and walked away from Sian.

Sian could feel her legs about to go, so she quickly steadied herself and sat on the floor for a few minutes, she put her head in her hands and rubbed her forehead.

A few minutes passed, she felt herself feel a bit better and she made her way to the staffroom.

"There you are." Jez walked over to Sian. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Oh" Sian started to reply. "I was just leaving my room when Michael wanted a word with me about a staff meeting. I told him I didn't feel up to it but he told me everyone was going and I needed to.." Sian replied.

"Oh that meeting" Jez answered. "It's meant to be very important but its just gonna be the same old boring crap we've heard a thousand times"

"But we have to go though, don't we?" Sian questioned and before Jez could answer, Grantly butted in.

"I am not going to some sodding meeting about the same old thing every single time, nothing ever gets done about anything we say, there is no point in ever going, so I'm not!" Grantly responded, suddenly.

"Well if Grantly's not going, I'm not" Sian replied.

"Sian, this is unlike you.." Jez questioned.

"She's got some sense though." Grantly again, butted in.

"I'm sorry Jez, I don;t feel up to it, I'm not even hungry either, I feel as though I'm gonna puke up." Sian answered, holding her stomach.

Jez didn't think anything of it, he didn't even suspect. Proves how much he knew about women.

As Sian was about to head to her classroom, she realised she had to do something. She went to the toilets and rummaged through her bags and pulled out a pregnancy test, she had bought one last night when she went to the shops but hadn't got round to doing it, she didn't think nw was the perfect time but she couldn't handle feeling like this any longer and not knowing what was causing it.

She locked the toilet door and did the test, it was the longest 2 minutes of her life. She managed to look at the stick and read it *_pregnant_* flashed up on the stick, she put her hands in her head and cried, she didn't know how to feel about this.

As she left the toilets and headed to her classroom, her feelings all over the place about this news, she only had one more class with Zack's year group, it was triple Science, they needed to do at least one triple Science lesson every year and this is the day it fell on, Sian went to open the door to her classroom as Trudi shouted her. Trudi had some problems going at home and she felt Miss Diamond was the only one she could talk to, Sian knew all about her situation at home.

"Miss!" Trudi said loudly, it looked as though Trudi had been crying, Sian could see this as soon as she turned around to see her.

"Trudi?" Sian looked at her and tilted her head. "Whats the matter?" She asked, concerned.

"Everything" Trudi replied. "It's all kicked off" she said as though she was about to cry.

"Hey, everything is gonna be okay, come inside, we'll talk about it now if you want?" Sian asked.

"Haven't you got a class?"

"Not for 20 minutes, come on" Sian ushered her in.

Sian didn't know the extent it had all got too.

"What's happened?" Sian asked.

"Everything's happened" Trudi replied. "It all kicked off last night. Mum found out about dad, they had this full blown argument, and it's all Tariqs fault, if he didn't mention any of this everything would still be alright. Mum walked out last night and hasn't come home. Dad went to the pub last night and hasn't been home since. Everything is a right mess now and I feel if I break down , everything is going to collapse." Trudi explained, and it really did look like she was going to break down right there and then.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright, if you ever need to talk, I'm gonna be here okay. Ignore Madi and everyone else. Come to me" Sian said, putting her hand on Trudi's shoulder.

"Thankyou Miss, I need someone to talk too and you seem to be the only decent person to do so" Trudi smiled.

"No worries" Sian replied. "And thankyou, you always seem to be the only decent student in my class to worry about me" Sian smiled, through watery eyes, her feelings making no sense to her at this point in time.

"Are you alright though Miss?" Trudi was concerned.

"I'll be fine thankyou, just got so much going on and I don't know what to do, I know I'm a teacher and should leave all my problems at home but I can't seem to do so right now, my mind is a sort of mess if you like, but don't worry" Sian smiled.

"I know I'm a student but I'm good to talk too" Trudi smiled.

"Thankyou" Sian smiled. "I wont burden you with my problems"

"You can tell me"

"I'm pregnant" Sian said, she had to tell someone, student or now, she knew she could trust Trudi. "And you can't tell anyone, you promise?"

"I promise" Trudi replied. "Have you told anyone else?"

"I've only just found out myself, I think it was the reason I fainted a few days ago" Sian replied. She was about to cry.

"Don't cry miss" Trudi soothed. "It'll be alright" She smiled.

"I hope so" Sian said with tears falling from her eyes, she had no idea what to feel about this, she was worried, scared, happy she didn't know.

Trudi moved and sat next to her teacher, she put her arm around her and hugged her as Sian broke down in floods of tears.

A couple minutes passed. Sian stopped crying and had to get ready for her class, this class was always late to her lesson. This gave her time to thank Trudi for being so kind and wipe her eyes and redo her makeup.

Trudi left the class to go to her next lesson, and Sian made herself looked presentable. She prayed this class went quick.

3 hours later, class was over, Sian called Zack back to talk to her.

"Zack, about this morning, Madi told me you were in on the idea of hiding my shoes aswel?" Sian questioned him.

"I was, but it was only for a joke, Madi was the one who wanted to take it more seriously, like the next level, but I said no, I don't hate you, I sometimes just wish things would go back bugt I like you Sian, you make dad happy, that's all that matters" Zack said.

"I understand, thankyou, off you go" Sian said and smiled.

Sian locked up her classroom, avoided Michael, got in her car and missed the staff meeting, she knew Michael would tell her off but she couldn't be bothered to even attend and she didn't care right now. Jez must of stayed for the meeting because Sian got home to house of screaming kids.

"What the HELL is going on in here!" Sian snapped as soon as she stepped through the door.

"It's Zack, he's doing my head in SO much!" Madi shouted.

"What has he done?"

"He's been in my bedroom and messed it all up! He even smashed the photo frame of me and mum!" Madi shouted again.

"Calm down, Zack is this true?" Sian said with a raised voice.

"Yes but..." Sian interrupted.

"No excuses. However much you hate one another, you have no right to mess up each others stuff. I am NOT in the mood for ANY OF THIS! Do you hear me!" Sian shouted.

Zack went up in a huff whilst shouting 'dads gonna hear about this!" Madi went into the kitchen and showed Sian the photo frame.

"What are you gonna do about this?" Madi asked.

"I'll buy you a new one" Sian replied.

"Really? This was like a tenner..." Madi questioned.

"Yes I will"

"Thanks" Madi smiled and walked off. This was all totally innocent for Madi, she had nothing up her sleeve, Sian sat down with her laptop to check the price of the frame and Madi was right, the frame cost £9.85, about a tenner. She was wondering why she was being so kind.

Almost 2 hours later. Jez came home.

"Sorry babe, the meeting dragged on" Jez said and kissed Sian.

"It's alright" Sian smiled.

Sian had to tell him. Even about Madi and Zack.

"Jez, Zack is in his room sulking because of Madi, it's not her fault, I came home to them shouting and Zack had trashed Madi's room and broke a frame of hers so I've agreed to buy the same frame for her again and also..." Jez interrupted.

"Let me go talk to Zack"

"No, Jez, I need to tell you something else!"

"I wont be long"

"I'm pregnant!" Sian shouted and that soon got his attention. He looked over shocked and went over to Sian.

"When did?" He said.

"Today" Sian smiled.

Jez accepted it and went over and hugged Sian, he was so happy about the news. Now he went off to tell off Zack, they had a shouting match and Zack slammed the door. Sian went into Madi's room while they were shouting.

"Hey" Sian smiled.

"Hiya" Madi smiled back.

She went into Madi's room and they got talking. Sian asked Madi if they could be civil. Madi surprisingly agreed. Sian told her she would but her that photo frame and they hugged, there's a first time for everything.

1 hour later Jez and Sian were ready for bed. Jez kissed his darling wife and went to sleep. Yet Sian couldn't sleep because she was remembering last year about the teacher and pupil situation. She would of hated people who did that, and called them all the names under the sun, but she couldn't hate it, because truth is, the teacher who the affair with the pupil was one of her best friends, Cesca Montoya was one of Sian's best friends and when she found out , she didn't hate her friend, she only told her, you can't help who you fall in love with. As Sian drifted off to sleep, she didn't know how to tell the teachers at school, she didn't know if she wanted to at all but she would never disown her friends, the one who's been there for her in good times and bad, just like she has for her. She had to say something. She had too.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed in a blur to Sian, she had booked her next visit to see Cesca and explain to her that she was to tell them she knew her. The fact she was pregnant didn't help all this stress. Jez told her to calm down and told her not to see Cesca because of all the hassle it would cause. Sian didn't see it as hassle, she saw it as visiting an old friend who was in prison for a mistake she could not prevent. Cesca knew loving Jonah was a mistake but she couldn't help it they were in love and that's all that matters.

"Are we going?" Sian asked.

"Yeah babe, where are the car keys?" Jez replied.

"Oh they're on the kitchen table, do you want me to get them?"

"No, it's alright" Jez smiled.

Jez and Sian went out the door for work, Madi and Zack were already in the car, they had been waiting there for about half an hour because of Jez fussing round Sian. Still the kids had no idea why, Sian still hadn't told them that she was pregnant. Yes, her and Madi were on good terms but this could make everything fall apart again. And as for Zack, he was still in a mood with Sian. So she knew he would take it badly.

"Hurry up you two! We're late for school!" Zack snapped and looked at Sian.

"He's not gonna take the news well, I don't think we should tell them yet." Sian whispered to Jez.

"It's gonna be fine, we'll tell them both together, don't worry, once Zack has calmed down, he's gonna love the idea" Jez reassured Sian. Sian wasn't so convinced, Zack looked like he had something up his sleeve and the fact she had Zack for Science after lunch made her worry, Zack was never good at playing games and tricks but having Madi as an older sister, he picked up on quite a few things.

They arrived at the school, parked up the car and Zack shot out.

"Zack!" Jez shouted but didn't get a response, he made his way to the Science lab, Sian had started preparing an experiment involving acid and too much of that acid would make a big bang. Zack loved that idea, and he knew exactly what he was going to do for his Science lesson.

"I'm not gonna tell them, about the baby or Cesca, not yet! Sian told Jez as they headed to the staffroom for lunch, still worried about what Zack had planned.

"okay babe, whatever's best" Jez said and kissed Sian.

"I am going to tell them, whether you like it or not you know" Sian butted in and pulled away from Jez.

"I dont think its a good idea telling them you know Cesca, do you remember what she did? It was illegal." Jez mentioned.

"It's not up to you. Plus was Cesca did, I don't hate her for it. She's my best friend, you have no idea what that means to a girl. To not have her by my side all the time and her being stuck in that place, it's killing me!" Sian shouted at Jez and walked off.

"Sian!" Jez shouted, as she walked away.

"Oh look at that, and you two said you would have no domestic in the school" Grantly mentioned to Jez.

"Oh back off Grantly" Jez snapped and walked the opposite direction to Sian.

They were all on bad terms. Sian arrived at her classroom and opened it, sat down at her desk and cried. She didn't know what to do, it was all perfect now it was just a mess again. Madi saw Sian upset and went into the classroom.

"Sian" Madi spoke. "Whats the matter?" She asked concerned.

"Madi..." Sian started. "Me and your dad have had an argument, nothing big"

"Then why are you crying?" She asked again.

"Well you know that teacher who had the affair with the student last year? I know her. She's my best friend and your dad doesn't think it's a good idea for me to see her, what do you think?" Sian asked, hoping to get a good answer.

"Don't listen to dad" Madi said surprisingly. "Go see her, I know what she was wrong but they were in love, what's wrong with love?" Madi questioned, unlike herself.

"Thankyou Madi" Sian said, through watery eyes.

"What else?" Madi asked. " can see that's not it"

"I can't tell you yet, I need to tell you and Zack together because I don't know how well you're going take the news" Sian told Madi.

"Can I guess?" Madi asked.

"I dont see the harm in that" Sian replied.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" Madi said. "Don't worry, I like the idea of having a little brother or sister, the one I have is annoying!" Madi laughed.

"Yes I am" Sian replied. "But how did you know?" Sian wondered.

"I've known for about a week" Madi replied. "I saw you leave the toilets last week and went in for the loo, I looked in the bins and saw a test box, and you were the only one in the loo at the time, so I just figured it was you"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sian asked.

"I don't know. I suppose I was going to wait till you said something so it would be less awkward. And about Zack, he'll come round to the idea, promise" Madi smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Madi had a lesson to go to. So she hugged Sian and left for her lesson, all the equipment was set up for the experiment and this was the lesson she had Zack in. She had to keep her wits about her in this lesson. The children started to arrive.

"okay everyone, find a seat, for this experiment you will need to be in 3s, you can chose your own" Sian said loudly.

"The kids sat down and Sian explained what they all had to do, she finished with the line "and be careful not to put too much acid powder in the pots! It will make a big bang! Thankyou, off you go!"

Sian just sat down and let them get on with it until Zack called her up.

"Miss, I don't get what to do here, you said just put the powder in but I don't dare do it..." Zack mentioned. The boys he was with for the experiment looked shifty as though they knew what he was up too but there was nothing they could do because Zack had already started on what he was planning. As Sian walked over one of the boys whispered to Zack, "I don't think you should be doing this, Zack, you already have acid in there and you heard what Miss Diamond said if we put too much in..." He questioned Zack.

"Oh back off Owen, it's Miss Diamond that's gonna get the shock of her life and be knocked to the floor, not you, what's your problem, it's gonna be hilarious!" Zack laughed.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem?" Sian asked.

"I don't dare put the powder in, I don't know what it's gonna do..."

"Well here, let me show you" Sian smiled, about the put the powder in unknowingly there was already some in there. Zack gave the other boys a look to make them not snitch. The plan was going perfectly in Zack's eyes.

"Right here goes" Zack whispered with a smirk on his face.

As Sian put the powder in, she didn't realise what was about to happen, all that was heard was *BANG!* and Sian shot back on the floor.

"RIGHT!" She shouted. "Zack! Get outside NOW! I know this was your doing!" She shouted whilst still on the floor, clutching her stomach, worried for her baby. She was almost in tears. It was just as well Madi was walking back from the toilets and looked down the corridor, she saw Zack outside and went up to him.

"Zack, what are you doing outside?" Madi asked but before he could answer her she saw Sian on the floor, holding her stomach, looking like she was in pain. "Is that your doing!" Madi shouted at her younger brother.

"Yeah but I thought you'd be proud, I'm pulling off one of your pranks!" Zack shouted back.

"Don't even go there!" Madi snapped and ran through the door. All she could hear was everyone going 'miss, miss, are you alright?' Madi went up by Sian's side.

"Sian are you okay?" Madi asked her.

"My stomach kills" She whimpered.

"Don't just stand there you lot, go get some help!" Madi shouted at everyone. "Come on, lets get you up, sit down here"

"Thankyou" Sian said, about to cry.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright" Madi soothed and put her arm around Sian.

"Really?" Sian questioned her.

"Yes" Madi said firmly. "Don't worry, you're not gonna lose it"

Sian couldn't help but clutch her stomach and cry silent tears falling from her eyes. Madi didn't know what else to apart from comfort her stepmum.

The aider was Tom, he came to Sian's side. He got all the pupils into a different classroom. "Madi, , you as well please" Tom urged but before he could say anything else Sian butted in. "No, I'd like her to stay" Sian said.

"If you're sure" Tom questioned.

"I am" Sian said.

As Tom asked what happened, Sian explained it all and the horror on Madi's face when she realised what Zack had done was one of her old tricks she use to play on the Science teachers at her old school, she blamed herself and ran out of the room.

"Madi?" Sian shouted her back but she didn't come back. Sian was confused to why she ran out and scared because she needed her by her side.

Everything was fine but she had to go to the doctors for a scan, she went there straight away. It only took 5 minutes to get there and she told the doctor everything, they did a quick scan and he said everything was fine, she was about 4 weeks gone, 15 minutes later she was back in the school. Madi was still nowhere to be found, she asked Vicky where she was most likely to be.

"Vicky" Sian shouted.

"Yes miss" Vicky smiled.

"You haven't seen Madi have you?"

"No, not since she left class to go to the toilets, I've been carrying her stuff round with me but haven't seen her." Vicky told Sian. "Are you alright by the way? Heard Zack pulled a prank"

"I'm fine thankyou" Sian smiled and appreciated all the support but she had to fine Madi and ask her why shje ran out of the room. "Here, I'll take Madi's stuff, I'll find her" Sian smiled.

She went and searched everywhere, high and low for her. She eventually found her outside, on a bench in an isolated area.

"Madi, there you are" Sian said as she found her.

"Go away" Madi said, she was crying.

"No" said Sian. "Why did you walk out?"

"Because it's all my fault" Madi snapped.

"No it wasn't, Zack was the one that..." Madi interrupted.

"You don't get it! That prank is one of mine. I used to do it all the time at my old school and Zack must of picked it up, so it's all my fault!" Madi shouted whilst crying.

"It's not Madi!" Sian said.

"But..." This time Sian cut Madi off.

"Listen, you weren't the one who pulled it this time, it's Zack's fault, okay, not yours" Sian told her and pulled Madi in for a hug.

"Is everything alright, with you and the baby?" Madi asked, wiping her eyes.

"Everything is perfect" Sian smiled. She pulled out a picture of the scan and showed Madi.

"Oh my god, that's adorable" Madi smiled and looked up at Sian.

"Isnt it just" Sian couldn't help but smiled whilst looking down at Madi. "Come on, the days almost over, here's your things, only one more lesson to go" Sian teased.

"There's no way you're doing that experiment again! If you do, I'm supervising!" Madi laughed with a serious tone.

"Yes miss!" Sian joked.

They both laughed whilst walking into school. Jez was there and looked unhappy. Madi put the scan photo Sian gave her behind her back as Sian gave her that 'dont say anything' look.

"I've just had a word with Zack and Tom, what the hell has happened and why wasn't I informed on this situation?" Jez asked.

"I've been at the doctors, sorry Jez, I was just coming to find you" Sian told him. "I just had to reassure Madi that it wasn't her fault, she's been great, so supportive, you should be so proud of her" Sian said, looking at Madi and smiling. Madi knew what was coming.

"Proud? Why would I be proud? This prank that Zack told me about is one of Madi's and he said he got it off her because she used to do it all the time at her old school, isnt that right Madi?" Jez snapped at her daughter.

"Yes" Madi said. "But I didn't tell Zack to do it! He just did it!"Madi shouted back.

"It was all your pranks though!" Jez shouted.

"BUT IT WASNT MY FAULT!" Madi shouted.

"BUT!" Jez was about to continue but Sian stopped them.

"Listen!" She started. "This is NOT Madi's fault, so dont even begin to blame her, she's already blamed herself." Sian looked over at Madi crying, she went over to her and whilst hugging her she carried on. "Look here, everything is fine now, there's nothing more to even worry about and I'll deal with Zack when I'm home." Sian carried on.

"The baby?" Jez asked.

"Is perfect" Sian replied. And got the picture from Madi and showed it to Jez.

"Oh thank god" Jez said with a sigh of relief.

"No please say sorry to Madi" Sian asked.

"I'm sorry Madi"

"Okay" Madi replied. "Look, Grantly's gonna flip, I best be getting to my lesson, can I go please?" She said.

"Go" Sian smiled and hugged her again before she left.

"You two seem to be getting on well now" Jez smiled.

"Yeah we are, about time" Sian smiled back.

"I'm sorry" Jez told Sian.

"We're gonna be alright aren't we? This baby wont break us, you want it too right?" Sian asked.

"Of course I do, come on, the days ending, lets get our stuff and go home, we need it"

"Let's" Sian agreed.

The day ended and the kids got in the car, Zack go in and Sian didn't say anything, just looked at him, his face seemed so scared and sad and most of all, sorry.

"I'm sorry Sian" Zack said quickly. "I didn't mean it, I was just angry" he carried on.

"Don't worry about it" Sian said.

"dad told me you're pregnant, if I had known that I wouldn't have done it, but I know I shouldn't of done it in the first place" Zack spoke.

"Hey, it's okay, it's fine and forgotten about" Madi darted in the car.

"Sorry I'm late, Budgen wanted a word to why I was late, I just told him I lost track of time, come on let's go" Madi smiled and looked at Zack, he smile soon turned to a frown.

They arrived home and Zack went straight to his room, he didn't come down for the whole night until Sian called him down.

"Zack!" Sian shouted upstairs. "Come down here please"

Zack made his way down the stairs towards Sian, he was worried.

"Zack, I just want to tell you that everything is going to be okay, I promise. I know what you did was a prank but whatever it was it's alright"

"Really" Zack questioned her.

"Yes"

"But I pulled a prank which almost made you lose your baby, you would have never forgiven me for that if it happened."

"But it didn't, and it's going to be alright, come on, sit with us"

Zack pulled up a chair and ate dinner with his dad, sister and Sian. Everything was back to normal. Or so it seemed.

The next day arrived and today was the day off visiting Cesca. Sian didn't know what to expect. She grabbed her car keys and went to work, Jez was already there with his 8am football club, that club included Josh and Finn, they were the roughest and Tariq, Sian didn't see why Jez let Tariq in because he was rough and he had enemies of Josh and Finn.

Sian arrived and her lessons went to a good start, no pranks or anything. She was safe for the day and that was a promise, still none of the teachers knew she was pregnant so she headed for lunch and decided to tell everyone.

"Jez" Sian whispered.

"Hey" Jez whispered back.

"I know I'm only 6 weeks but I'm thinking of telling everyone, so they know and they'll be no more scares" Sian replied.

"Go for it" Jez smiled.

Sian took a deep breath and said, "Everyone, can I please have your attention, there's something I need to tell you all" Sian started. Grantly interrupted.

"You and Jez had another domestic and you're breaking up for good for a guess?" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up Grantly" Jez butted in.

"No Grantly" Sian replied.

"Come on then, out with it" Tom laughed.

"I'm pregnant" Sian mentioned.

Everyone fell silent until Janeece clapped and said congratulations and everyone else did the same. Now Sian thought this was the right time to tell everyone about Cesca but she thought she'd wait till she visited her.

The day came to an end and everyone was hussling and bussling around Sian because now she was pregnant they thought she couldn't do anything for herself but she could.

Sian saw Jez in the hallway talking to Chalky and went up to him.

"Are we off?" Sian smiled.

"I'm so happy for you both" Chalky said before walking off.

"Thankyou" Sian smiled. "Come on"

They arrived home at 4pm , the prison was only half hour from her and she didn't have to be there till 5pm, the visiting hours were 3pm till 7pm. Sian got dressed and told Jez she was going to see her friend. Jez just kissed her and walked of, he still didn't like the idea of her visiting Cesca.

She arrived at the prison and got checked over before entering. Finally she got her seat and before she knew it, there was Cesca, in front of her, she hadn't seen her friend for almost 2 years and missed her so much, she walked over and they were allowed one hug and that hug lasted a lifetime. They sat down opposite each other and talked like old time. Now this was time for a good catch up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sian!" Cesca said with excitement whilst hugging her friend. "I thought you weren't coming" She mentioned.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Sian questioned. "I know no ones that I know you but I'll still visit you whether people at school accept it or not" She reassured her friend.

"Thankyou so much" Cesca replied.

"Anytime" Sian smiled back. "What I can here to tell you was that I am thinking off telling people that I know"

"That's fine" Cesca started off. "But you do realise people might not accept it" she finished.

"I know, but that won't change a thing" Sian kept reassuring her.

They got talking about old times and what crazy things they used to do when they were younger, they went to high school together and at the very start of high school they hated each other. They used to pull pranks on each other and fist fights, they even once got into a fight on school grounds and both got suspended. This is something Sian doesn't tell Madi about. But they eventually sorted out their difference and realised they were as bad as each other so they decided to get along and eventually become best of friends, the teachers at school couldn't believe when it first happened. They saw them laughing and joking and eventually became inseparable. They did everything together. They even played pranks on the teachers. They went shopping, to the cinema, talked about boys and what have you. They stayed in contact through everything, never losing touch and always making sure they had a catch up every month for a few hours. It's how they were. They were truly the best of friends.

"Remember that time when Joey was playing football and we both went up to him and pulled down his trousers?" Cesca laughed.

"Yes!" Sian laughed. "School was an amazing time for us" She smiled. "Cesca, I really need you" she stopped, with tears filling her eyes.

"Babe, what's the matter?" Cesca asked, putting her hand on Sian's hand.

"I'm pregnant, and I need my best friend with me, you know it's like"

"It's not nice bringing up a baby in here though, it's horrible and tough, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, my little girl deserves more than this, she needs to be with her dad but his dad made him move away, it's cruel, I know how wrong I was but I couldn't help it"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, I completely understand" Sian smiled.

"What does Jez and the kids think about all this?" Cesca asked.

Just because they couldn't see each other, it didn't stop these two from tell each other everything, and spilled all their secrets and wishes. They needed each other, and Sian wished she could have her best friend here all the time.

"The kids Madi and Zack think it's great! But I don't seem to convinced that Jez wants it." She told her. "Whenever I mention the baby to him it always seems like he's trying to make an excuse to stop talking about it, the other day when I had that fall, the look on his face when I told him everything was fine, he seemed disappointed but made out like he really wanted it. I don't know what to do anymore" She finished, looking unhappy.

"Everything will be okay, I promise" Cesca smiled and reassured her.

They carried on talking and smiling and laughing about old time, until they heard the bell which meant visiting hours are over and Cesca had to go back to the box whilst Sian walked free. Sian hated it. She wanted to ger her out and she made plans to do so, not illegal plans, she was going to talk to the guards and offices about it all to see if she could get her friend released. She needed her friend so much. They both said their goodbyes with a hug and walked their separate ways.

"See you soon" Sian smiled.

"Please" Cesca whispered with tears in her eyes, as she walked away the tears fell and she disappeared through the doors to her cell.

She knew how much her friend needed her, she needed to find a way to help get her friend back in the real world. So she started on the idea. She was thinking she should run it past Jez, she knew he would take it badly.

As she got home she found Jez, this was it, she was going to tell Jez what she was thinking.

"Jez, I need a word" Sian said.

"What is it baby?" Jez answered.

"I'm gonna see what I can do to free Cesca, nothing illegal, she needs to be out of there, it's no place for a baby..." Jez cut her off.

"No, absolutely not! You know what she did, she has to serve her time, baby or no baby!" Jez snapped.

"But she's my friend, it'll be different if it was your friend, you'd do the same thing!" Sian snapped back.

"That's not the point!"

"That's exactly the point!"

Sian walked off in a huff and started her work to free Cesca, she did all of this till late at night, thinking of all the different plans and what to ask the guards and everything else, something had to work. She woke up and saw the time. 7am! She thought. She needed to get ready for work.

She got out her favourite black dress, it just fit around her as her bump was growing. She found her black Jimmy Choo's to go with it. And all the stuff she needed for work. She was ready for 7:45am and shot off!

Sian arrived there and headed to the staffroom to find Jez and everyone else there, this was the time to tell everyone about Cesca.

Sian coughed. Everyone turned to look. "I've got something to tell you all" Jez looked at her and shook his head, Sian took no notice.

"I know Cesca Montoya" she blurted. Everyone fell silent. She carried on. "She's my best friend, I've known her since Secondary school" She stopped.

"You do remember what she did, don't you?" Matt said.

"Yes, but if one of your friends was in that situation, you wouldn't disown them, would you?" Sian questioned everyone, they all shook their heads and Grantly said "I suppose we wouldn't, you've got a point Sian" Jez looked at everyone and was shocked they all agreed.

"What would you say if I told you she was getting out of prison?" Sian continued.

Nicky looked at her "she's being let out?" She questioned her.

"Maybe, If I get my way"

"I'll help you, I didn't know her but she seemed really nice, I'm in" Nicky continued.

Sian was so pleased and shocked that everyone was helping to free Cesca. That was it then, she was down the station the next day to discuss it all.

First she had all these Science lessons to get through and since the rumour about her being pregnant is no longer a rumour but news, everyone will be asking her questions, wanting to touch her bump, which was just about visible now, she didn't mind that everyone knew, she just wished that Jez would make more effort like everyone else.

"Right everyone, sit down!" She shouted, she was in a class with Madi, Trudi, Josh, Finn, Vicky and Lauren. Madi told everyone, Sian didn't mind one bit.

"Miss, how's the baby?" Lauren asked.

"Your bumps well cute!" Trudi mentioned.

"Sorry Miss" said Madi. "I couldn't wait to tell everyone" She smiled.

Sian answered all the questions . "Lauren, the baby is perfect" Sian smiled at Lauren. "Thankyou Trudi, that's very kind" She smiled again. "And it's no worried Madi, I was going to tell everyone today" She smiled at Madi.

Everyone was talking about it now and for the whole lesson she talked about her bump and the baby and everything else to do with babies, she loved it, because at home they never even mentioned it, at home she thought it was a bit of a burden, this thing being inside of her but she wanted it more than anything, she was having it whether Jez didn't or not.

The day rolled to an end and Sian, without questioning, went to the station to ask about Cesca.

"Excuse me" she started.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Smiled the officer.

"Do you know Cesca Montoya?" Sian asked.

"Yes I do, what may I help you with?"

"How long has she got left?"

"She got sentenced to 5 years, so she has about 3 years left, what are you wanting to do about it?"

"Can she be released early?" Sian persisted.

"If she had good behaviour or she gets bail, bearing in mind, the bail wasn't paid firstly because it's a lot of money.

"How much?" she asked, willing to pay anything.

"£50,000" she said.

Sians face dropped, she needed to pay this for her friend, so the next day she told everyone and they all agreed to hold some charity events and do games for Cesca's release. Jez looked at Sian and wasn't impressed that she didn't even consult him about all this, he walked off and didn't chose to help with any of it. Even when some of the students heard what it was for they were all in, they all loved Miss Montoya and even though they knew it was wrong what she did they didn't think she should be in prison.

"Right so who's in?" Sian shouted when they held an assembly.

"ME!"Everyone shouted back even including some of the teachers. Jez just looked on, ashamed of what she was doing. Sian didn't care. She was doing this for her friend and he would do the exact same thing in her position, he just didn't like the admit it.

"Miss, is this for Miss Montoya?" One of the year 9 pupil asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"aw cool! I loved Miss Montoya!" They exclaimed.

She knew this was a good idea. The charity events kicked off next week. They had to raise £50,000 for Cesca, they could do this in no time. All the children held football games, cake stalls, some teachers even volunteered to be hit in the face with a wet sponge. This was all going so well. She loved it.

As the events carried on, the money was rolling in. The football team raised £200, it was £2.00 a go, seemed steep but everyone was paying. The cake stalls raised loads as everyone was buying the cakes, 5 for £3 and everyone wanted 10. They were all greedy, but who doesn't love cakes, they kept coming back for more and more. Even people who didn't go to the school were willing to throw wet sponges at Mr. Budgen and Mr. Wilding. Everyone loved it. So far they raised almost £1,000. She knew that wouldn't be enough. She decided to do a sponsored walk round the area of Rochdale, and take the kids to Alton Towers and everywhere else if they were willing to pay.

Eventually after about 2 weeks of raising money, they raised £20,000. They were only £30,000 away. She didn't think she could do it and this killed her. She was starting to lose faith in herself. Until the children decided to hold a concert with some BIG artists. She didn't know how they did it but even them were willing to play for free and everyone else pay to see them. The tickets were £35 each. Everyone was willing to pay for this concert!

"Miss, we got a surprise" they told Sian as she sat in her classroom, losing all hope. "We done this" They showed Mrs. Diamond.

"What." Her face dropped. "How to you manage to arrange all this?" as a smile crept on her face.

"We looked online, tweeted a few people, they got back to us and said yes, we were shocked ourselves!"

"Who's on the line up?"

"Well we got Will. , he was surprised but he said yes. Ellie Goulding, Girls Aloud, Jessie J and The Script. They are confirmed and thats it."

"This is amazing! When's all this happening?"

"2 weeks time" Madi answered. Madi could see the disappointment. "We know it's far off but it's the only time they could here, don't worry, she'll be out, we've already got 20 thousand, how hard can it be to get 30 thousand? We gonna do this!" she reassured her stepmum. Sian believed her.

2 weeks later, all the tickets were sold, there was about 400 tickets and the event will be held on the school field at 3pm – 8pm, and meet and greet tickets were also allowed. They cost £250 and even those were all gone.

It was half 1 and Madi and Lauren found all the singers, they were all ready to go! Madi and Lauren were so star struck. They got pictures with everyone and autographs!

3 pm rolled by and the concert got going. It was amazing, the atmosphere was incredible and as Sian looked on, she couldn't believe all this was in aid of Cesca's bail.

The concert came to an end and everyone was so proud. The next day they counted up all the money. They were shocked. About 300 people bought meet and greets which were £250. And the other 100 bought normal tickets at £35. They knew all this was enough. Sian added in any extra money which they might have needed. They did it. They had raised £50,000. Jez still didn't like the idea of all that money going on Cesca's release.

The next day whilst getting ready, she decided to visit the station.

"Look" Sian said and gave the officer the cheque for £50,000.

"How the..." She said.

"We all want Cesca home." Sian mentioned.

"But I only saw you last month?"

"Exactly"

"Okay, we'll let the prison know, we'll call you"

"Thankyou" Sian smiled and walked out.

A few days later they rang Sian to tell her that Cesca was being released. She rushed to the prison to greet her friend.

"How did you do this?" Cesca beamed.

"Everyone at Waterloo Road, they loved you and wanted you free"

"No way!" Cesca couldn't believe it and gave her friend the biggest hug. "Thankyou so much!"

She carried baby Bella and helped Cesca home. Her house was still there. She opened the door and saw all the post.

"Well." She said. "I suppose I better ring my mum in Spain, I can't stay here." Cesca mentioned to Sian.

"I understand" she said.

"Thankyou Sian, you're the best friend anyone could ever wish for, and I'll never forget this" Cesca hugged Sian.

That was the last time she saw her. Cesca got on a plane and flew to Spain to stay with her mum and dad. But who know. She might come back to Waterloo Road, one day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, Emily here. I am so sorry about the lack of updates and this is probably one of the worst chapters I have wrote so far, but seeing as the show has moved to Scotland I have added that bit in there at the end of the chapter, I'm sorry if you don't like it but have no imagination right now but I thought you all deserved an update. Your comments and ideas are appreciated and taken on board. Thankyou reading, following & reviewing. Enjoy! (I hope) ox (I made a few mistakes so I deleted this and re uploaded it) **

* * *

Sian and Jez were snuggled on the sofa, Sian was thinking about everything that was going on in their lives. She was pregnant, but she didn't feel the park between her and Jez anymore. She hated that feeling, she loved Jez but she didn't know what was going to happen between them.

"Jez, are we gonna be alright?" Sian questioned.

"What's brought this up? Of course we are" Jez looked down at her.

"Sorry, I just have a lot of things going on in my head, I'm not sure about a few things" She looked away from Jez.

Jez got up and looked at her. "We're gonna be fine, promise" and he headed to the loo.

Sian looked at her watch, it was only 7pm. She looked through her phone and saw Michael's number. She rang it and arranged to meet up with him.

"Jez, I'm just gonna pop out for a while, I won't be long" Sian shouted.

"Where you going though?" Jez asked.

"Tom wants me to meet him in the pub.. about Deputy head things, it's nothing to worry about, I promise" She answered and headed out of the door. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt right to her.

She arrived at Michael's house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and tearful Sian ran into his arms.

An hour later Sian had finally stopped crying. She looked up at Michael and there was that twinkle in his eye which she noticed the first time she met him, she loved him but deep down she knew it was wrong, she was pregnant with Jez's baby. She couldn't have an affair, not again.

Sian realised the time was 9:30pm and told Jez she wouldn't be long.

"I have to go" Sian said, collecting her things.

"Before you, do you remember Lorraine?"

"Yes..."

"She's opening a school in Glasgow, and seeing as the school here is going under the hammer in a few months, I was wondering if you would join us there with a few of the other teachers and pupils?"

"Oh, I don't know, I have my baby to think about and Jez"

"Take your time" Michael smiled.

Sian went up to him and kissed him.

"I'm gonna tell Jez" She winked and walked off.

"Tell him what?" Michael asked pulling her back towards him.

"That I can't be with him anymore, I won't tell him I'm with you"

"With me?"

"Yes, it's always been you"

Michael smiled and lead Sian out the door, she got back into her car and went home, Jez had an early night so Sian sneaked in beside him. But Jez woke up just as Sian got into bed. Fear in her eyes she sat up and Jez started talking.

"Sian, I want to ask you something and I want you to tell me truthfully."

Sian's face dropped. She was scared he had found out about her and Michael and that's exactly what had happened.

"What?" Sian gulped. "Can we not do this now? I'm tired."

"No, we're doing it now"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"You know exactly what the matter is" Jez said, with an evil look in his eyes.

"Jez, I don't wanna do this now, the kids are asleep and I don't wanna wake them up"

"Who is it?" Jez asked.

"Jez..."

"I said, who is it!" Jez shouted.

"No one!"

"Don't lie to me Sian!" Jez shouted. "Is it Michael?"

Sian clammed up and tears started to form in her eyes, she was terrified of the truth coming out like this but the look on her face made Jez realise that it was him.

"Oh my God, it is, isn't it?" Jez said.

"Yes" Sian whispered. "I'm sorry"

"You lying bitch, you told me that was over!" with anger raging in his bones, he lifted up his hand and smacked Sian round the face. Sian fell to the floor, and landed on her stomach. As soon as he did that he regretted it instantly, tried to help Sian up but she was having none of it, she lifted herself up and went downstairs, Jez didn't follow her.

"Madi" Zack called to her as he went into her room. "Madi, i'm worried"

"Hey, come here" Madi sat up and pulled her little brother in for a hug. She was also worried about Sian, she heard all the shouting and then a bang on the floor. She was so tempted to go and see if she was alright but was too scared to leave her room. Madi decided take a wonder downstairs.

"Zack, you can stay in here ok? I'm just gonna go check on Sian, I won't be long." Madi told her brother.

Sian got a blanked and clutched her stomach, she laid on the sofa and started crying, she didn't hear the footsteps that came down the stairs. Madi saw her on the sofa, she was crying so much but they were silent tears.

"Sian?" Madi asked her, with a whisper.

"Madi, oh, hey" Sian sat up, holding her stomach. "What's the matter, are you ok?"

"Am I okay? What about you, are you okay?" Madi asked.

"I'm fine, I just..." She stopped in mid sentence.

"Hey, it's okay" Madi smiled. She pulled her stepmum into a hug whilst she cried on her shoulder.

They both asleep on the sofa together, Sian woke up with really bad stomach pains. She clutched her stomach and started crying. Madi woke up and saw her squirming pain.

"Sian, oh my god, are you okay? What's the matter?" Madi asked, panicking.

"My stomach, it kills, I'm scared." Sian screamed.

"Do you want me to get dad?" Madi asked.

"No, this is all his fault! I don't want him anywhere near me" she cried. "Just call an ambulance." Sian said, as she passed out.

Sian woke up in the hospital bed with Jez by her side. She looked at him then looked away, tears in her eyes. She didn't wanna look at him. She knew exactly what had happened and blamed Jez for all of this.

The doctor came up to her but before he could tell what had happened she stopped him in his tracks and told him she already knew.

"I've lost the baby, I know I have" Sian said, with sad eyes.

A few months later, Jez and Sian were on a rocky patch ever since she lost the baby. She had also been seeing Michael behind his back but Jez knew something was up, they hadn't been the same. Jez didn't confront her about it but they knew a spilt would be intended. They weren't in love anymore; they lost that love a long time ago.

Sian's phone started ringing, it was Michael. He had the offer from Lorraine about moving to Glasgow and she decided to take up the offer. Her and Jez needed a break. They spoke about it and Jez and the kids stayed in Rochdale whilst Sian got ready to go to Scotland. Sian and Michael hadn't acted on their romance much lately but there was still that spark between them.

"Hey" Sian spoke.

"Sian" Michael replied.

They got in the car on their way to school. They saw all the kids ready there and waiting for them. All packed and ready to go. Maggie was there ushering in Grantly who still wasn't too keen on the idea but went along with it anyways. They all shoved them self into the mini bus and made their way too Scotland, Sian couldn't wait. It was a new start for her, and with everything that had happened, she needed this. All the kids were joking and laughing; Michael looked at Sian and smiled. Sian was excited, to see what the future held for her. She didn't know if Jez would change his mind or the kids would come find her and stay with her. She missed them but she couldn't wait to start a new life, far far away. She enjoyed the view, looked out the window and smiled to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry for the late update, had no imagination whatsoever. But heres the other chapter! didn't take long to do because I'm a kinda fast typer and my brain wont switch off! Thank you for reading/reviewing, Emily ox**

* * *

Sian made her way to the staff toilets where no children could get to her. She was happy in some ways because late last night, Madi came home to her, she was so happy that Madi had come to see her, she missed having her around the place because everything felt so lonely. So she made her welcome into the school, got her adjusted to her new life in the new school. She knew most of the pupils apart from a few, that included Gus, he looked nice but he could be trouble. As that was happening, she got back to where she was now, the toilets.

"Oh" She looked at herself in the mirror. "Is that really what I look like today?" She grunted.

She straightened herself out and looked at her stomach in the mirror, there were so many thoughts going through her mind, she wanted that baby, she always wanted that baby, but it just wasn't meant to be. She looked at her watch and realised she was almost late for her lesson. She quickly sorted herself out and went to the new Science ab. This was the first lesson of the term in a new lab which she wasn't used too, and a few familiar faces and some new faces.

"Nice to meet you all, some old, some new" she smiled. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Mrs Diamond, and I will be your teacher for this class, every lesson, don't worry, I'm not as bad as Mr Budgen in English" She laughed and even the pupils laughed alone with her. "I hope you all enjoy this lesson as much as I enjoy teaching it" She mentioned and started the lesson with a smile.

Scout was in the lesson along with, Phoneix, Tariq and Josh. They all knew what had happened and understood Sian's privacy so they didn't say a word so no one else found out till Sian was ready, even though she didn't plan on telling anyone her personal life.

Sian got on with her lesson; she wrote on the board, handed out work sheets, helped people with their work and even enjoyed a cuppa whilst the kids were working. But she felt empty, like she didn't know how to feel about anything anymore. She hated feeling like this but she didn't know how to stop it. She put her hand on her stomach and thought to herself how much she wanted a baby. She never found the time and when she did it all came to a harsh end.

The end of the lesson bell rang and all the kids got up off their seats and ran out to lunch but Sian just sat there. Her smile soon faded and the tears came from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Just as she was crying Michael came in and found her, without saying a word, he pulled Sian into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. That's all she needed, a good cry.

A few hours later and it was home time, Michael asked Sian out for a drink and she accepted. She phoned up Madi to tell her that she was going out for a drink with someone, she didn't say who so Madi couldn't spread it round the whole school like she was so good at doing, she kept it to herself and went out for a lovely meal with Michael, the guy she fell in love with for the first time but she didn't know if she was still in love with him, she still had feelings for Jez even though he was defiantly out of the picture in her mind.

The night ended with the two of them having a drink at Michaels place, she didn't know where she wanted the night to go but since it was a Friday, she decided to stay there and send Madi a text to tell her she won't be home at all.

Madi then took it upon herself to organise a party at Sian's house, her and Sian were already on bad terms so she didn't think this could make it any worse. She facebooked everyone she knew to be at hers at 8:30pm and to bring loads of alcohol so this party could really get going.

Everyone started turning up at Madi's house and the party really got rolling, everyone was planning on getting so drunk that they didn't have a clue in the world, also Madi got smashed as well. But Gus turned up to her party and he wasn't invited, Madi didn't like him at all.

"Madi, there you are" Gus found her.

"Errr, what are you doing here?" Madi asked him. "I didn't invite you" she looked confused.

"Yeah, I know, but I heard there was a party and thought, what the heck, I'm there.." he answered.

Madi walked away, stumbled across the way because she had a lot to drink.

2:30am rolled by and everyone was having a blast, until Madi decided to go to her room and sit there for a while, she felt so ill. She sat in her room and Gus popped his head round the door.

"Go away" Madi said, but Gus didn't listen. "I said get out!"

"Babe, you know you want me here..."

"No, I don't. I hate you, after everything that has happened between us, I don't want you anywhere near me!"

Gus took no notice and sat down next to her and put his hand on her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Madi flinched.

"Exactly what you want me to do" He said, and leaned in for a kiss.

Madi moved her head quickly. "I don't want this" she told him.

Gus didn't listen and moved his hand further up her thigh, she shouted at him to stop but Gus was having none of it, his other hand moved to her mouth to stop her from screaming. There was now terror in Madi's eyes, she was scared to as what was going to happen, everyone downstairs started to go home because they had enough to drink and needed to get home to their own beds, as they were leaving, they were oblivious to what was going on upstairs.

Back at the night with Sian she looked at her watch and decided to go home, she didn't think it was right to be staying out all night with Madi home alone she hated leaving her alone all the time, she needed to spend more time with her.

"Michael, I'm going home, I can't do this right now, I'm sorry" Sian said, her understood and kissed Sian. Sian got in her car and started driving home.

Back at the house, Madi was squirming, she was so scared, Gus rolled off her and got changed, Madi was left curled up in a ball, with her tights ripped, he shirt ripped open and her skirt half way up her stomach. She laid there crying with makeup all down her face, as Gus left the room she screamed, and broke down even more. Gus left the house, and Sian returned to find her house in an absolute state, Sian was furious, she had no idea that upstairs her step-daughter had just been attacked.

"Madi where the hell are you, come down her immediately!" Sian screamed. When she heard no answer she went upstairs, but instead of finding a girl spread out drunk with no idea where she was, she found a girl crying her eyes out and curled up in a ball. Sian went over to her but Madi flinched. She turned her head to see Sian sitting on the end of the bed and in that moment, she flung her arms around her and buried her head into Sian's chest. Sian took hold of Madi and kept her safe.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sian tilted her head to look at her.

Madi didn't answer, she just cried herself to sleep in Sian's arms. Sian stayed with her all night. She wondered what had gone on in her room. She waited till the morning to find out, for now, she got into bed with Madi, wrapped her arms around her and fell to sleep peacefully.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning arose and Madi awoke in Sian's arms, Sian woke up at the same as Madi, she looked down at her and saw that Madi's eyes were stained with makeup, she didn't ask what had went on but all she knew was that they had to start getting ready for school the next day, well Sian did, even though Madi had a bunch of homework to do she didn't seem to move from her bed. She just lay there, crying. She was scared to move, scared to do anything, scared to tell anyone what had happened because Angus said what would happen if she told anyone, so she kept it to herself. She managed to wonder down stairs but she didn't eat anything.

"Hey, what happened last night?" Sian asked as Madi walked into the kitchen.

Madi looked at her and just shrugged...

"Nothing really, it was a pretty awesome party" she smiled.

"Then why did I come into your and find your crying? Madi, you can tell me anything." Sian tilted her head.

"Not this" Madi walked off and went back up to her room. She was scared, she realised what had happened and it didn't sink in till now, what if she ended up pregnant? She needed to find out for sure, she had to go to the doctors but she couldn't face anything, so she just left it.

It soon turned to evening and the thought of school made Madi feel sick, she wanted to go find her dad but she knew he was too far away and didn't care about her anymore.

Sian came into Madi's room and reminded her to set her alarm.

"Hey, set your alarm, else I'm waking you up in the morning and I know how much you hate me waking you up" Sian winked.

"Sure" Madi smiled and rolled over to sleep.

The morning arose, again. Madi looked at her clock -_6:45am_- it read, she still had 5 minutes left to sleep but she thought she'd get a head start in the bathroom, she decided to have a shower, she still felt yucky from what had happened, her hair dried naturally straight anyways so she didn't have to worry about doing her hair, she didn't even bother to do her hair, she just hopped in the shower before Sian. As she was showering, she started crying, she knew she had tell Sian, she needed to tell someone, she didn't hear Sian get out of bed but as Sian made her way to put her head to the bathroom door and could hear Madi crying.

Sian was about to knock but she didn't, she was just left to ponder what was going on with her, she hadn't been the same since the party and since she was found crying. Madi got out of the shower, dried herself down and put on her school uniform, she made sure she was wearing trousers because she didn't wanna wear her skirt & heels to school, she didn't wanna see Angus either.

"Madi, how come you're wearing trousers, you live in your skirt... also your shoes, flats? Madi, this is not like you" Sian laughed.

"Ah, I just wanted a change" Madi smiled and made her way outside to the car, it was getting late and she wanted to be at school on time, she didn't wanna be there at all but she had to go, she couldn't take a day off , it would of been like she was losing and Madi never loses.

They got to school, Madi went off to find Josh and Sian saw Michael.

"I'll see you later then?!" Sian shouted to Madi as she ran off.

Michael walked up to Sian, they looked at each other, Sian was clear that there was nothing going on with them but the look they gave each there proved otherwise, there was always a soft spot for both of them.

Madi found Josh, he was with Angus. Madi froze.

"Madi, there you are, I didn't think you were coming in today?" Josh asked as she went up and hugged Madi.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't going to but I thought I might as well, don't wanna miss anything, could be important" Madi smiled. She didn't wanna be in the same room as Angus, just looking at him made her feel sick.

Madi walked off and Angus followed.

"Hey, hold up" Madi tried to walk faster but Angus grabbed her arm in the corridor.

"What do you want, you've already ruined my life" Madi looked at him, breaking her arm free.

"And what exactly did I do." Angus asked.

"What do you think you did, you're evil, just leave me alone!" Madi said, her eyes filling up.

"You deserved it, a girl like you, you're such a slag, I'm surprised no one did it to your earlier, and don't go about telling anyone, you know exactly what will happen if you tell anyone" Angus said, gripping Madi's arm tighter.

Her eyes looked scared as Angus let go of her arm and Madi rushed to the toilet, she was scared.

She chucked her bags in the cubical, locked the door and started crying, Lorraine went into the toilets to make sure that no one was skipping was lessons and hiding about in the loo. She came in and heard someone crying, she went to the cubical where the noise was coming from and asked who it was. No one answered.

"Madi, is that you?" Lorraine asked.

Madi unlocked the door and looked at Lorraine.

"I'm fine, honest" Madi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she looked down.

"Tell me?"

"Theres nothing to tell."

"People were talking about your party the other night, what happened? They were saying that you were nowhere to be seen for a few hours until the party was crashed by Sian?"

"It doesn't matter" Madi walked to the door but Lorraine stopped her.

"I can see it in your eyes, something happened." Lorraine looked at her.

"No it didn't" Madi was now having trouble trying to hide the tears from falling.

"If you want tell me, tell Sian"

"No, Sian can't know, I don't want anyone to know" Madi started crying.

Lorraine pulled Madi into a hug.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, especially Sian, I need to tell her in my own time"

"I promise"

"Really?"

"Yes, you can tell me anything" Lorraine smiled.

"That party, it didn't go to plan, something happened, it was horrible"

"Madi?" Lorraine looked at her, put her hand on her shoulder, she carried on.

"I went upstairs because I was feeling tired, then someone walked in, it was, it was Angus, he looked at me and closed the door. Miss, he, he" Madi started crying even more. "He raped me Miss." Madi eyes filled up as Lorraine hugged her tightly, she didn't know what to say, all she could do was hug her and make sure something got done about this, she wouldn't do anything without Madi's consent They just hugged whilst Madi cried into Lorraine's arms, she was going to be there for her, always.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on, let's go to class yeah? You've got me, all you have to do is listen" Lorraine smiled.

"I don't think I can Miss" Madi looked down, "what's the class about?"

"Drink & Driving" She said "Don't worry, it'll be fine"

"Okay Miss, I'll do my best, but I look a mess right now"

"Hey, you look fine!" Lorraine smiled again.

They headed out of the toilets, Madi had made herself look better, she had no make-up down her face and her hair was tidier. As they headed out the toilets, Madi saw Sian, she told Lorraine not to say anything to her, just to make something up.

"Hi Madi, are you okay?" Sian asked.

"I'm fine" she smiled.

"What's going on?" Sian asked.

"I found Madi in the toilets, I was making sure no one was skipping lesson, she left to go to the loo but was taking ages, I told her to come immediately!" Lorraine lied.

"Madi, what are you smiling at? I told you about this, don't be so cheeky!" Sian was angry, "Go back to lesson, now!"

"Madi walked off and with Sian's back to her, she turned around, looked at Lorraine and mimed -_thank you_- to her teacher for sticking up for her, she walked off but round the corner Gus was there, she had enough to deal with, without him on her back again.

"What the hell do you want?" Madi asked, voice shaking.

"You've told Miss Donnegan, haven't you?" he scowled.

"No" Madi said, backing away slowly. "I haven't!"

Gus looked Madi up and down but somehow Madi broke free and thankfully, Lorraine and Sian were still talking, she ran back in the toilets and mumbled something like 'I think I've left something in the toilets' but Lorraine could see that she was scared, Sian was having none of it and just left, she didn't have time to deal with her, she didn't realise that she was going though so much, she needed her step-mum more than anyone, but for now, she had Lorraine and she was thankful she had her to talk to.

"What's happened" Lorraine asked, putting her hand on Madi's shoulder.

"Gus." Is all she said.

"Whats he done now?"

"He won't leave me alone, he's everywhere, it's like I can't breathe, I need something to be done, I'm done, I can't cope with this, I'm scared, everything that I do, everywhere I go, I'm scared the same thing is going to happen to me again, I'm so weak, all I ever want to do in the morning is just crawl back under my covers and not wake up, Miss, I never wanna wake up!" Madi broke down in tears.

"Babe, it's gonna be okay, come here" Lorraine pulled Madi into a hug, she didn't know what she could do, nothing could save her from what she was going through, she tried to be there as much as she could.

Lorraine had her lesson in 20 minutes, she managed to persuade Madi to come otherwise Sian would be more suspicious than she already is. They got into the hall, Sian was there and Madi sat down, Sian sat down next to her, Gus was at the back, Madi didn't turn around, she didn't want to see his face, it made her feel physically sick, Sian looked at Madi who looked scared, before the talk started, Madi turned to Sian and looked at her, she decided to tell her that she had to tell her something.

"Sian..." Madi choked.

"Yes?"

"Please don't be angry"

"Angry, why would I be angry? I can't deal with you right now, when will you ever learn to grow up and take school seriously?" Sian turned away.

"I really need to tell you something though, please?"

"Tell me later, let's get this over with first then we'll speak, promise" Sian looked at Madi and smiled.

"I _need_ you" Madi whispered.

"Are you okay?" Sian asked.

"Not really... But like you said, it'd be better if we spoke after this talk, I need to tell you alone and privately."

"You're scaring me, let's go"

"No, it's fine, we'll go after"

"If you're sure?"

"Yes" Madi smiled.

The talk got going and Lorraine was speaking about drinking and driving and what could happen if anyone was to ever do it, they showed a video of two best friends, drinking then her other friend getting in the car, they were both drinking but the girl driving wasn't, until her friends pressured her to do it, she did and they crashed, both her friends died but she survived, now she has to live with the guilt.

The speech came to an end and everyone got given leaflets about it, Madi got up and walked out, shortly followed by Sian. Sian led Madi into her office so they could talk.

"Hey, please can you listen, I need to tell you this but you can't tell anyone else, apart from Miss Donnegan, she already knows and please, don't be angry, I needed to tell someone and me and you aren't on very good terms right now but please, can I tell you this and can you promise you won't tell anyone, unless it's Miss Donnegan?"

"I promise" Sian tilted her head.

"This is gonna be hard for me to say so bare with me, please"

"Okay" Sian smiled.

"You know at the end of the party I had, when you found me?"

"Yes" Sian was worried.

"Well, there's something you should know" She paused. "Something happened, I won't go into detail but it was horrible, I was scared, I didn't know what to do, but, it's Gus, he, he came into my room the night off the party whilst I was there because I was tired, he wouldn't get out, I pleased with him to leave but he didn't, he came up to me, grabbed me, pinned me down on the bed and he..."

"Babe, it's okay, carry on, I'm here"

"Sian, he raped me and now I don't know what to do, I'm scared, whenever I see him I can't help but think what he did, I can't look at him and earlier he tried to hurt me again, he told me if I told anyone, he'd hurt me, and I just don't know what to do" Madi broke own in tears, Sian couldn't believe her ears, her step-daughter, she was so upset an angry that someone could even think of doing it to Madi or anyone for that matter, she didn't know what do, all she could do was console her lovely step-daughter and make sure that whatever happened, she was always going to be there for her and she made that clear to Madi as well.

"Don't worry babe, I'm gonna make sure he gets what is coming to him, you're safe now and I won't let no one hurt you ever again, I love you" Sian said to Madi in a soft voice, she wasn't going anywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

**I will do my best to do a chapter every week depending on my plans! I really hope you lot are enjoying this story :) Thank you so much for the reviews, if you have any ideas on how to make it better, like improve the storyline then please do pitch it to me and I will see if I can fit it in, thank you again.. Emily ox**

"Madi, how are you?" Sian asked as they were getting ready for school.

"I'm fine" Madi smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, today should be alright, Josh text me saying Gus wasn't gonna be in today cause he's gone on holiday, I hope he's right"

"You've told Josh?"

"Oh no, he thinks were still friends so he just text me saying it"

"Ah, right" Sian smiled.

They grabbed their stuff and went out the house, they arrived at school, Madi shot out and ran up to hug Josh. Sian walked out the car and into the staffroom, Michael was there, all alone. They looked at each other, no one was in sight and there was no camera's, they weren't sure if anyone was going to walk in, Sian desperately wanted to kiss him but she knew it was wrong, she couldn't fall for him again, she couldn't make that mistake again, could she?

They edged closer and closer, their arms wrapped around each-others waists, their lips almost touching, until suddenly they pulled away when they heard Janeece's voice coming from down the corridor, along with Grantly's deep, depressing voice.

"Never guess what I heard last night?" Janeece said to Grantly.

"Oh don't tell me, Cheryl finally slept through the whole night?" Grantly said, sound just as enthusiastic as his normal self.

"Oh I give up with yous" Janeece said and barged into the staff room, at this point Sian was reading a magazine and Michael was making a brew.

"Anyone else want one?" Michael asked.

"Go on then, as long as you don't poison me..." mumbled Grantly.

"Now theres a thought" Sian smirked.

"You can shut up too, we all know about you and Michael."

"That's in the past an you know it, I'm not going back there again" Sian said, but as she said she gave Michael the look to say she wasn't be serious. She knew she was making a big mistake, Michael had a dark side that no one knew about, even Sian was suspicious, he knew he could be bad but she didn't know how bad.

"Sian, come here" Michael said as everyone was leaving the staff room, people started to talk about them but they didn't care, well Sian did a bit because she didn't want people to find out about them, there was nothing going on but if something did ever happen between them they wanted to keep it a secret. Michael wanted to shout it from the rooftops but Sian didn't have the idea, she always had this feeling for him something she could never wriggle off, she loved him, she did, they were together for ages before Je happened, she missed Jez but Michael always had that spot in her heart that would never go away.

"Yes?" Sian answered, trying to control the urge to kiss him, she knew it was wrong but she wanted too, so bad.

"Before we say anything, I just have to do something"

Sian wondered what was going on, until all of sudden it's like Michael had read Sian's mind and planted a kiss on her lips, it was so perfect, like the kiss Sian had been longing for, for ages.

Sian backed away, "What was that for?"

"I know you wanted it."

"I can't go back to the past again, it won't happen"

"Come on Sian"

"I'm sorry, I have a lot on my plate right now with Madi"

"What's she done now?"

"It doesn't concern you"

Sian looked at Michael, everything was getting on top of her, she missed Jez.

"I'll see you soon" Sian said and walked off.

Madi was in class as Sian was walking past the window, she looked in the classroom and saw Gus was sitting behind her, Madi looked worried and Sian was looking at him, she had a look in her eye, like she was going to snap but she just quietly walked into the room.

"Grantly" Sian asked.

"Yes?" he mumbled.

"Could I have a quick word with Madi?"

Madi slowly got up and walked out the door with her, they moved around the corner so Gus couldn't see them.

"Are you okay?" She tilted her head.

"I'm okay" Madi smiled.

"You don't sound sure?"

"I just don't wanna be in the same room as him, plus I feel so sick"

"You can't stay in that room with him"

"It's fine" Madi said as she walked off.

Sian went back to the staffroom, she wasn't needed today and couldn't be bothered to stay in her office so she sat in the staffroom and chin wagged with all the other colleagues.

They all had to go to their lessons but Michael again came in to keep her company.

"Michael, I came in here to get away from you, nothing is going to become of us, not again"

Sian walked away but Michael grabbed her arm.

"Michael, I know what you're like, you won't stop till you get something right? But you're not having me back. I am not going back there again."

"But Sian, I love you"

"I know, but I can't, not again, what you did, how it ended, I'm not going back there again"

"I was stupid and head over heels in love with you I didn't want to let you go"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do what you did, you hurt me and not just in love way, physical as well and you know it."

"I've said I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't fix it, whatever I feel for you, I need to stop, you need to stop, I don't wanna risk going back there again, who knows what could happen next time"

"Nothing will happen, I promise"

"Michael, I ended up in a hospital bed last time because you thought I was cheating on you and you couldn't take someone else being there for me, nothing happened but you wouldn't believe me, so you pushed me down the stairs and told the hospital it was an accident, I was scared to leave you but once I finally did, I promised myself I wouldn't go back there again and I am not breaking any promises."

Michael looked at Sian, he wanted her back more than anything, he was going to get her back, one way or another, he wasn't going to give up.

Sian arrived home at the end of the day and saw Madi on the sofa, she put down all her stuff down, sat next to her and hugged her, Madi put her arms around her and snuggled into her chest, Sian was thinking about everything, as she was thinking so was Madi, they both just dropped off whilst watching the TV, silently. They hoped things would go back to normal, in fact, they prayed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Updated. Sorry for the delay in the past few weeks. I've had writers block... Hope yous all like the new update, let me know what you think please but don't just put one word or if you do, put a different word;) hehe! Thank you. Lots of love, Emily ox**

* * *

Next week came by in a flash, Sian went to work as Madi went to school, Gus was on holiday so he wasn't a problem for a few weeks. Madi was relieved, she could finally be herself again and not worry about what would happen if Gus turned up in lesson. She still hadn't told anyone about what had happened; she didn't want to worry people because she was dealing with it herself. She only told Sian and she's glad she did, she was happy someone knew because she could talk about it to someone, but Sian had her own problems and she didn't want to burden her with anymore. But now she was at school, she got back to her old self with a smile and walked up to her friends, this day was gonna be good.

As for Sian, the past week or so had been awful for her. She told Michael that she didn't want any kind of relationship but he didn't listen and he kept on asking her out. She had enough. She was getting sick of all this, she didn't want to go in to work because he would be there. She tried to ignore all the text messages and not answer the phone unless it someone other than Michael.

Michael came in to work, Sian was late to so she wasn't there for a few hours, Michael asked Lorraine if she knew where she was and since her and Sian had been getting along so well these past few weeks. Sian told Lorraine everything so she knew what to say if he ever asked her where she was.

"No, I haven't heard from her in a few days." Lorraine lied. Sian told Lorraine last night that she wasn't going into work until Michael went to his conference in London and that conference meeting would last a few days but he also had to visit some family that he hadn't seen for a while. So Sian was safe, for now.

"Oh, alright. Well, if she not here by lunch, I will go round and say my goodbyes, seeing as I won't see her for a few days whilst I'm London."

"She won't be there for lunch" Lorraine lied again. "She's going out for lunch with a few friends, she didn't say where. She's had it arranged for weeks."

"Oh, okay." Michael walked off.

Lorraine didn't like lying but she knew she had too cause she knew what Michael was like, Sian told her everything from when they had that fling years ago, he was controlling and never let her do anything without his permission, Lorraine only lied because she was the one who was going to see Sian at lunch time then they were going back to work together.

Lunch time soon came around, Michael went off into his car, Lorraine followed him just to see if he was going to Sian's and she was right. He was heading straight for Sian's house. Lorraine sent Sian a text to say that Michael was coming to her house. This gave her enough time to make it look like she was out until she had time to hide.

Michael went up to Sian's door, she didn't answer, he must've thought that she was out but he didn't stop there, he wrote a note and pushed it through her letterbox, the note read: _'you can't hide forever, sooner or later you're gonna have to see me at school, there's no point in running away and hiding'_

As Michael drove off, Sian bent down and read the note, she was shaken up, she didn't know why he was being like this, just as she read it, the doorbell rang, Sian answered it.

"Hey" Lorraine looked at Sian.

"Have you seen what he's wrote, look at the note, read it, he's screwed up"

"Oh my God, Sian, are you okay?"

"Not really, no. I hate him, he won't let me do anything, I can't do anything without him shoving his nose into my business. I'm scared, Lorraine. I can't do this anymore. I need to get away"

"Sian, no. You need to tell someone what is going on"

"I can't, no one would believe me"

"I believe you"

"I don't know why you do... you've never seen what he's done, so why do you?"

"Because I always believe my friends, and that's what you are, my friend"

"Thank you, I really appreciate that I have you" Sian smiled.

Sian invited Lorraine in, they sat and had some lunch together before they had to go back to work, Sian was safe whilst Michael was away for a few weeks, she knew she had to face up to him some day but for now, she was scared to even face him, what he did was unacceptable and she was scared it was going to happen again.

Sian and Lorraine finished their lunch and they both got in their cars and drove back to work. Sian parked up and looked over her lesson plan for the afternoon, she had been covered for most of the morning. Lorraine popped her head through the door.

"Hey, you coming?" Lorraine smiled.

"Yes, I am now" Sian smiled back.

Madi was in the corridor, she just got a text from Gus, it shook her up, she read what it said and she didn't know what to do, she tried to hold in the tears but the words on the text scared her... _'It's not over yet'_ the text read. Madi didn't know what to think, she didn't want to come back to school when he returned from holiday in 2 weeks but in that moment she saw Sian and Lorraine walking through the door.

"Sian!" Madi ran up to her. "I need you" Sian put her arms on Madi, who was shaking.

"Madi? What is it?" Sian tilted her head.

Lorraine knew what had happened but she left Sian to talk about with Madi.

"It's Gus, he just sent me a text, I don't know what to do"

"What did he put?"

"It's not over... I'm scared Sian"

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, you've got me, he won't hurt you again, I promise"

"You do?"

"Yes, come here" Sian pulled Madi into a tight hug.

"Thank you, I love you" Madi said, as she snuggled into Sian.

Sian smiled, looked down at Madi and kissed her head, she replied with the simple words..

"I love you too"

The girls pulled away from each other and Madi walked with Sian to her lesson, she has Science so she was with Sian for two hours. Madi loved having Sian for her lessons, she was always down to earth, but if she had too, she would shout to keep the class quiet. She could be mean but she was always that one person that she could tell anything too. She was always that one person that she could rely on, through the ups & downs of anything that happened and she was glad she was there to talk too because in the next few weeks, Madi would really be needing Sian. As for Sian, she needed Lorraine more than anything. These next few weeks were gonna be tough for both Madi and Sian, they were gonna need all the support they could get.


	13. Chapter 13

_Yeah, so guys, I actually haven't the faintest clue to where I am going with this story... So if its rubbish just let me know and I will see what I can do to improve it, please send me ideas on chapters because I am all out of juice with this story... So all your ideas will most certainly be taken into consideration and probably, most likely be brought up because yeah, this story is going down-hill big time... Sorry if this chapter is rubbish, I've warned you. (It will probably only be short just so it's an update, to keep you going so like 900-1000 words, no longer, thank you.. Lots of love, Emily ox._

It was Sian's day off today so she decided to call Lorraine, who was also off today and they went out for the day.

"Lorraine, hey. Do you fancy coming round for a bit? For a girly day." Sian phoned Lorraine and asked her.

"Of course babe, I'll be round in about 20 minutes, just need to sort some stuff out"

"Sure, I'll see you soon"

"Bye lovely" Sian hung up the phone and started getting ready, it was 8am and Madi was still in bed.

"Madi! Get your ass out of bed now and go to school!"

Madi groaned and turned back over to sleep.

"Oh no you don't missus!" Sian ran up the stairs and pulled Madi out of bed.

"Alright! Alright! I'm gonna get ready" Madi shouted as she hopped in the shower.

"You do not have time for a shower, it's 8am, school starts in one hour, get out the house, I am not having you fail this school year.

"Alright, calm down!" Madi grabbed her jacket, shoved on a skirt and t-shirt and shoved on the rest when she was making her way to school and just as she headed out the door she bumped into Lorraine.

"Woah, watch it would y-" Madi looked up and saw it was Miss Donnegon. "Oh, sorry Miss"

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Over-slept" Madi said as she ran out the house and down the street.

Lorraine went in the house and saw Sian coming down the stairs, who was still in her pyjamas.

"It's been 20 minutes already?!" Sian asked, stunned.

"Yep..." Lorraine answered.

"Oh, oh. Just give me 5 minutes, I'll just shove some leggings on and a t-shirt okay?"

"It's fine" Lorraine laughed, making herself at home by walking in to the kitchen.

Sian got ready and went downstairs, looking way more presentable than she did when she first Lorraine.

"Sorry about that" Sian said, hugging Lorraine.

"Don't worry about it, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to talk about"

"Babe, you can talk to me about anything and it won't affect how I think about you, you're my friend and that's what friends do, stick by each other." Lorraine soothed.

Sian made herself a cup of tea and sat down with Lorraine, they got chatting about old times, they may never have knew each other back when they were kids but all these old memories came flooding back, Lorraine got talking about this one guy who she full on fancied but she never had the courage to ask him out, she was always waiting, it's like she was playing a waiting game but the waiting was never over, she laughed about it now but back then she really thought that he was the one.

As for Sian, her childhood was never bright she must of had the worst childhood because going to school was her escape from all the bad stuff happening. Her parents argued like hell whilst she was living with them, they never shut up, not once did she see hear her parents say that they love each other to one another. Even when Sian came home from school, her mum was always in the same spot on the sofa with a fag in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other but as for her dad, he went to work on night shifts but he never came home at the time he was meant too, his shifts consisted of 6pm till 6am but he never came home till about midday on weekends, on the weekdays he made an effort to come home at 8am just to say goodbye to Sian but then as he dropped her off at school he drove in the opposite direction, she knew exactly what was going on. And that night when she came home, everything blew up in her face. She was a 15 year old girl coming home to her parents shouting the roof down, her dads bags were packed by the stairs and as she looked on in horror, her mum slapped her dad across the face and told him to get out, in that moment he grabbed his stuff, shoved past Sian and walked out the door. Sian never saw her dad again after that.

"Sian?" Lorraine looked at her.

"Oh, sorry. I was miles away." Sian laughed.

"Talk to me"

"About what?"

"Everything"

Sian looked at Lorraine, she was thankful that she had someone to talk too but she didn't think that telling her would help, no one could help her, her teenage years were just at rough and she never spoke about her father again. But she thought to herself, maybe she should tell Lorraine then she has someone to always talk too. Maybe she should be honest with her because isn't honesty the best way to go? She thought to herself, again. That's all she ever did, she didn't know what to do anymore. She looked at Lorraine, looked into her eyes and she knew, just by that, she could trust her, she had a friends for life in Lorraine, whatever happend, the ups and the downs, through the laughter and the tears, she knew that now, she had to tell someone about her past rather than keeping it bottled up. She had to tell someone before popped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Updating this because it's been a while. Even though Sian has left I shall still be carrying this on till it reaches it's end then I might start another WLR fic, depends if any of my fave characters leave again-.- thank you for taking your time to read this and follow/review/favourite. It means a lot, please check out all my other fics, it'd be much appreciated. Thank you :) Lots of love, Emily ox**

* * *

Sian told Lorraine everything. Everything from when she was a child to how much she still misses Jez but she loves Michael as well. Her whole life was a mess. She wished everything could go back to normal, she wished she could just start again and be happy because right now she didn't really believe that she was happy. She wanted to be happy.

"And you never told anyone this before?" Lorraine asked.

"No, I was scared but I feel I can trust you, in more ways than one, you're amazing" Sian told Lorraine.

"Thank you, I trust you too!" Lorraine hugged Sian. "But you should tell Michael, if you're serious about you and him?"

"Thats the trouble though, I'm not serious, well, I don't know if I am, I love him but not in the way I still love Jez, everything is so complicated, I have Madi living with me and Zack might be coming as well, it depends on what Jez thinks but Zack is really set on coming here. I just, I'm scared, I'm, I don't know what to feel anymore. I feel nothing, I feel numb" Sian unloaded all this onto Lorraine who was taking it all in, trying to think of what advice she should give to Sian.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lorraine, you don't need to be burdened with all this" Sian looked at her.

"Don't be daft babe!" Lorraine told Sian.

"What should I do?"

"Tell Michael what you told me, you can't let him believe that you love him the way he loves you"

"But it'll break his heart"

"You can't pretend to be happy"

Sian was in a dilemma, she hugged Lorraine and walked out, it was almost home time so she walked towards Michaels office and went in to talk to him, she had to do it now before she bottled it completely.

"Michael?" Sian knocked on his door.

"Babe, come in" Michael stood up, walked towards Sian and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you" he smiled.

"What was that for?" Sian smiled.

"Michael took hold of Sian's hips and pulled her in close again.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever set eyes on"

"Don't be daft" Sian looked away, turning her head to the side. "I need to tell you something"

"Something sexy?" Michael winked.

"No, something serious" Sian looked up.

"Babe?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"What? You're breaking up with me? Again?"

"It's for real this time, I can't be with you, I still love Jez and me being with you doesn't feel right, I need to move on from the past and I can't do that when I'm with you because I still feel like I'm living in the past because you are my past and I need to get out, I can't do this" Sian pushed past Michael but before she could get to the door Michael stopped her and shut the door behind her. So she couldn't escape.

"Michael, you're scaring me, what are you doing?" Sian's voice started to shake.

"I'm sorry"

"What for? Michael?"

"This"

Michael shoved Sian up against the wall.

"Michael, get off me!"

Michael didn't listen. "If we're breaking up then this is the last time I get to do this, with your permission, or not."

"Michael, stop, what the hell are you playing at?!" Sian couldn't scream because Michael has his hand over her mouth.

Michael leant down and whispered in Sian's ear.. "Don't struggle"

Sian knew Michael had a bad side, she'd seen part of it, when they were together, when Michael hit her. She knew what could happen but she never knew that he could go to this extreme.

Michael stopped, he left Sian curled up in a corner, with a ripped shirt and laddered tights. As soon as it was over Michael regretted it.

"Sian, I'm.."

"Stay away! Go!" Sian had stained tears on her face, her mascara smudged.

It was dark out, Sian looked at the time and it was 7:30pm, Madi would be worried to where Sian had got to, she pulled out her phone and looked at it, she was right, there were 5 missed calls from Madi, 3 voice mails and about 10 texts. Sian managed to ger herself together, she straighted herself out and left the building towards her car. Was Michael really that much of an animal to have done that to her? She couldn't believe that he was like that, yeah, he regretted it straight after but the fact it happened, could she even face going to work this next day?

She drove home to find Madi crying on the sofa.

"Madi?" Sian looked around.

"Sian!" Madi ran up to her, crying with relief.

"What's up, baby?"

"What's up? Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry"

"What's happened? Sian?"

Sian just went into the kitchen. "I'm fine" she smiled.

Madi walked up to Sian and gave her a bear-hug.

"I'm always here to talk to Sian, you might be my teacher but if you ever need a chat, don't hesitate. I love you."

Sian turned around and pulled Madi into a hug. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, I love you too, see you in the morning" Sian smiled, as Madi walked up to bed.

Sian had a shower, poured herself a glass of wine, curled herself up on the sofa and put on some crappy nighttime TV. Did tonigh really happen? As she watched TV tears fell from her eyes and she drifted off to sleep, hoping tomorrow she wouldn't have to spend any time alone with Miachel.


	15. Chapter 15

Sian was still asleep in bed when 8am rolled by and she forgot she promised that she'd take Madi to school.

"Sian, for gods sake, get up! You promised me you'd take me to school!" Madi shouted up the stairs

Sian rolled over and grunted, she ached so much, her eyes were still stained with mascara.

"Give me a minute!" Sian grunted downstairs to Madi who was getting impatient now.

"Hurry up!" Madi shouted.

Sian got dressed into her joggers, she should really be getting for work but she couldn't face going in yet. She put on some mascara and went down the stairs.

"Sorry Madi" Sian smiled.

"Are you okay?" Madi asked.

"I'm fine, are you ready?"

"Yeah but.."

"Okay, let's go"

Madi hopped in the car with Sian who was trying her best not to cry.

"Sian, are you sure you're okay?" Madi was really concerned now.

"Yep" Sian smiled.

"Then why aren't you ready for work? You start at 9?"

"I will be, after I've dropped you off I'm going back to get ready"

"Sian I.."

"Madi please, drop it, I am fine!" Sian shouted.

"I was just asking, jeez"

Sian parked up outside the school and Madi hopped out and ran up to Josh and Finn but before Sian could get away she was stopped by Lorraine.

"Hey Sian" Lorraine tapped on her car window.

Sian wound her window down.

"Hey" Sian smiled. Lorraine knew that was fake and when she saw that she was in her joggers and not ready for work she was concerned.

"Babe, why aren't you ready for work?" She asked.

"I was just dropping Madi off at school then I was going home to get changed"

"Liar"

"What?.."

"Sian, I know you, you're not okay, tell me"

"No, I can't burden you with everything I go through" Sian looked up.

"I told you last night, you don't burden me!"

"I'll tell you later, I need to get ready"

"I'll come with you" Lorraine got in the car.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll wait for you, we'll come into work together, I don't care if I'm a little late, we're friends, talk to me" Lorraine smiled.

"Lorraine I don't want you to be late"

"Stop telling me what to do, you need a friend"

Sian drove back home with Lorraine in the car. They arrived back to Sian's home and Sian got out the car, opened the door and went upstairs to get changed.

"Hey, make yourself at home, I'll be down in a second" Sian shouted.

"You're next getting away with not spilling the beans though!" Lorraine pursued.

Sian went downstairs all ready for work. Lorraine was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"You really wanna know?" Sian looked at Lorraine.

"Yes" Lorraine said.

Just as Sian was about to start telling the story her phone started to ring.

"Oh shoot, it's Tom, I forgot I had to be in a meeting today, I'll tell you later, at lunch, come on, we better get going" Sian was relived.

She grabbed her keys, her bag and headed out the door. Lorraine grabbed her bag and joined Sian in the car.

"You're very jumpy today.."

"I'm fine, it's 9:30am, I was supposed to be in a meeting half an hour ago, it totally slipped my mind."

They arrived at school and Sian made her way to the meeting, she was greeted by Michael and she reluctantly shaked his hand.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to bring Madi to school and I wasn't ready then I lost track of time, but I'm here now, what have I missed?"

"Not much, we were waiting for you to get here" Tom said.

"So sorry" Sian apologised again.

The meeting came to an end, they decided they would have a parents evening in the coming weeks for the parents to see how their kids were getting along at school. Just as Sian was about to leave, Michael called her back.

"Sian, baby" Michael started.

"Don't you dare call me that, who the hell do you think you are? Seriously, what the hell got into you last night? I break up with you and suddenly you decide to attack me, I knew you were bad news but I didn't know you could be such an animal, you hurt me last night, more than words can even explain, I never wanna look at you again. What made you do that, what snapped inside you to make you do that? If I was brave enough and not scared, I'd go to the police but I don't want everyone knowing what happened to me. What you did. So just stay the hell away from me! You got that?!" Sian snapped.

Michael didn't let her get away that easily. She grabbed Sian's arm.

"You dare tell anyone." Michael snapped.

"Michael, let go off my arm" Sian was terrified.

Lorraine knocked on the door, she needed a word with Michael.

"Hey, Michael, are you in there?"

Michael let go of Sian. "I'm here, come in"

"Oh sorry, was I interrupting?" Lorraine asked but seeing the look on Sian's face she looked worried.

"No, you weren't" Sian smiled. "I better go, got a Science class to get too" She looked up at Lorraine and smiled then looked down at the floor and walked out.

"Hey Michael, I was just wondering, what do you think about extending the school? Make a new sports area just for all indoor sports, I think we could really pull it off" Lorraine asked.

"You know what? That actually sounds like an amazing idea, we'll bring this up in the next board meeting, which is in about 3 weeks" Michael answered.

"Great! Well, I better go too, people to see, classes to get too" Lorraine smiled.

Lorraine left the office and saw Sian sitting on the steps.

"You're gonna tell me right now what is up?" Lorraine sat next Sian on the steps.

"I can't, I just I can't" Sian said, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Why?"

"Please don't make me say it"

"You're scaring me.. Is it between you and Michael?"

"Yes"

"About last night?"

"Yes"

"What did he do to you? Sian!"

"He attacked me!" Sian raised her voice.

Lorraine sat in shock. She put her hand on Sian's knee and hugged her. She needed that hug.

"You're okay though, right?"

"I'll live" Sian smiled.

"Are you gonna tell anyone? The police?"

"No, I can't, Michael will go spare, I don't wanna risk anything, he's evil, he acts all sweet and innocent but he's not, he has a dark side and I've seen it and I hate it, he scares me so I can't go to the police!"

"Hey, it's okay, come on, let's go for a walk."

"Everything's gonna be okay isn't it? I don't wanna be scared anymore, not off coming to work."

"Everything will be peachy, I promise"

Lorraine and Sian went for a walk, Sian got someone to cover her lesson and they set off. Sian was so happy that she had a friend in Lorraine, she loved being able to talk to someone who wouldn't judge her. She just hoped that this friendship wouldn't die. But now she knew that she was going to have to tell Madi about what had happened and she knew that Madi would not take this well. She'd hit the roof!


	16. Chapter 16

Today was Sian's birthday. She decided to put the past behind her and move on. Madi knew everything and even though Sian had made a truce with Michael over everything that had happened, Madi didn't talk to him. Not even when she was meant too. She hated Michael for hurting Sian. Lorraine was also always there when times got hard for Sian. She was a friend in need and always just a phone call away. They had planned to go out at lunch today with Tom, Grantly, Nikki and Sonya. Lorraine wouldn't let Michael anywhere near Sian unless it was a meeting. For now though, it was 7:30am, Sian had hoped, prayed even for a lie in but she wasn't going to get one.

"Happy Birthday!" Madi shouted as she jumped up onto Sian's bed.

"Oh Madi, please, it's seven thirty in the morning" Sian grunted but smiled.

"Yeah, well. It's your birthday. You should be and celebrate early" Madi winked. "I'm gonna get ready for school, you need to get up as well, don't wanna be late do you?" Madi laughed, hopped off the bed and into the shower.

"MADI! You dare use all the hot water!" Sian shouted.

"You snooze, you lose!" Madi shouted back.

"Ughhhh" Sian grunted and rolled back to bed.

Then realised that she had to get up because she looked awful. Sian sat up and looked in the mirror.

"Ew, is that really what I look like? Why didn't anyone tell me" Sian took her hand and brushed it through her hair. "How do I even begin to look decent today of all days" she said as she threw herself back on the bed again. "NO, I need to get up!" She said, talking to herself and grunting because she was so tired.

"Showers free!" Madi shouted.

"Oh, thank you, at last!" Sian jumped up and headed towards the bathroom.

Sian was now sitting at her dressing table, half dressed in her blouse and blow drying her hair whilst looking in the mirror finally feeling pleased that she looked half decent, she didn't even know if anyone knew it was her birthday age hoped that noone would because she didn't want a fuss made out if her, she just awaited a relaxed at work then a few drinks later at the pub they always go to, she still didn't think that anyone knew it was her birthday.

As she arrived at work she was already stressed from Madi, even though the birthday present was the beautiful necklace she had ever seen she was already in a mood because her and Madi had a row about what to do later for her birthday celebrations, Sian wanted a quiet night in but Madi wanted to take her for a meal and a film, she was still scared of Michael, but she has to deal with it.

Sian popped her head round the staff room door just to make sure there was no banners or poppers because she couldnt be dealing with any celebrations whilst she was at work. She rolled in the staff room and made herself a brew. Lorraine approached her and whispered to her,

"Happy Birthday" Lorraine said as she flashed Sian her all-white smile, Lorraine had the most striking smile.

"Thank you" Sian smiled.

"I've got you a little something as well, it's my car, what you up to tonight?"

"Oh Lorraine, you really didn't have too, I'm not sure, Madi wants us got go out but tbh, I just want a quiet night in."

"How about you come to the pub with me and the others like every night and we can just have a few drinks to celebrate yeah?" Lorraine asked her.

"okay, you've won me over" Suan laughed.

Nikki walked in to see Lorraine and Sian talking, she didn't know why but she felt that little bit jealous, she looked at Lorraine's striking figure and beautiful facial features, her long blonde hair falling delicately on her shoulders, she had it so bad for Lorraine but she knew that Lorraine wouldn't feel that way about her in a million years, she just had to face up to it, she brushed passed her and couldn't help it but her eyes wandered down to her bum, that perfect round bum, luckily Lorraine didn't notice and she carried on making her brew.

"Oh hey, Nikki" Lorraine turned round to greet her as she was making her drink.

"Yeah?" Nikki smiled.

"Today is Sian's birthday, fancy coming down the pub later after work for a few celebration drinks?"

Nikki said yes of course, Sian thanked her as she also wished Sian a happy birthday.

Sian headed to her class room, she sat there and was thankful that she didn't bump into Michael, she was still shaky, it had been just over 5 weeks since it happened but she had managed to avoid Michael apart from the meetings and events that they both had to go too but apart from that she hadn't spoken to him at all.

It was just gone 8:30 and she was say there thinking of what she was going to do for her birthday with Madi.

As she was in her daydream she didn't realise that Michael had walked in to wish her happy birthday.

"Oh Jesus Christ Michael!" Sian jumped up as she snapped out if her day dream.

"You were miles away there weren't you?"

"Go away!"

"I just wanted to wish you happy birthday"

"We'll now you've said it, you can go"

"Don't be like this please, can't we just forget about it?"

"No we can't just forget about it!" Sian said as she did the bunny ears with her two fingers.

But just as Sian was about to leave to go to the toilet before her mob of a class came charging in Michael stopped her by backing into the door.

"Michael, stop it. You need to stop!"

"And you're going to make me?" Michael sneered.

Sian was once again terrified of what Michael was going to do, was this really going to happen again? Twice within two months by the same man? She could only pray that he wanted to talk and not do anything more.


End file.
